


Cinderlilly: Wander's Parent's love story

by ArtisticDawn21



Series: Cinderlilly Saga [1]
Category: Cinderella (1950), Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types, Cinderella - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Beane, Ever After, Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Based on Cinderella, Characters are inspired by different adaptations of Fairy Tale, F/M, Prequel to Wander Over Yonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticDawn21/pseuds/ArtisticDawn21
Summary: A long time ago, before Wander was born, a mighty empire ruled called: The Star Nomad Empire. Its' in this empire where two unlikely Space Nomads-a prince and a scullery maid-meet and fall in love.However, life is just not that simple.This is the story of how Wander's parents meet.
Relationships: Cinderella/Prince, Lilly/Gulliver, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Cinderlilly Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097546
Kudos: 5
Collections: Life of the Wisp





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Brief Mentions of some Species racism. 
> 
> Edited by Greyisles

_Long ago, beyond the vast planes of the cosmos, were space travels called the Star Nomads (or Space Nomads or even Star Travelers. Long story short-they’re species had several varieties of names). The first thing you must understand is that they were not always referred to as space travelers of any sort. In fact, they even went by a certain singer name and even, once, had a home world of which they originally came from._

_Yet that is another story altogether; the origins are not relevant to this story. It is only important to note that they were once expanded upon a great number of galaxies; they even had colonized planets and spacecraft of their very own making._

_It is no surprise then that the vast species had an empire of their own and a royal family that governed them. From the first of their kind that first took charge and set sail towards the stars with the rest of his people, with possession the first of many magical objects called Gifts, to when our story takes place centuries later…_

_Lilly Shimmer was born to a wealthy merchant and his wife. They lived upon a well built spaceship, a large brown boat that lived in the family name for generations, and traveled to many planets in_ _dozens of_ _galaxies._

_Her father sold many artifacts and priceless jewels to other beings that included Star Nomads, but were not limited to the species. You must realize that these space nomads did not think much of others outside their own kind; they did not hate them per say, but did not trust them wholeheartedly. The reasons are overly complicated, due to their first world, but that was the known cultural understanding. It would not until much later that such an understanding would be challenged, but again-that is another story all together._

_In that way, Lilly’s father was a generous and caring man that could make friends with all sorts of beings quite easily, even if he was seen as strange for it; her mother had a simpler trait, yet she mostly took to handling the financial affairs. Lilly loved both of her parents dearly and was apprenticing under them when she became seven. Life could not be more perfect for the girl._

_Then her mother started to grow ill one day. At first, it appeared to be a simple cold fever and she started to rest more at night. Then the sickness started to take a turn for the worse when she collapsed one day during the busiest hours at the market and was rushed right away to the hospital ship._

_It was a sickness found only in one planet, Brosablila, and it was fatal._

_Such a horrific disease was near incurable and the family felt the turmoil sink in. Months later, on one particularly cold evening, Lilly stood with her father when Lilly’s mother took her last breath; they held onto each other and cried in heartbreak._

_A year passed and Lilly’s father thought it would be best to find a new wife for the sake of his only daughter. He found many possible suitors but for one reason or another, had to part ways with him. After a while, he found a seemingly nice noble woman, Baroness Rodmilla. She had two daughters from her previous marriage named Drizelle and Gabriella. The baroness seemed to care for him and Lilly when they met and for some time after. A half a year passed and soon they married._

_For a while, the family lived fine, though it was apparent to the new wife that the father cared a bit more for his birth daughter than his newly acquired family, though he loved both of them._

_However, tragedy struck the family once more: after a horrific crash with a flying meteor, Lilly stood in front of her father’s grave as an orphan at nine years old._

_It was soon right after such an event when the Baroness, in grief over losing another husband and envy of Lilly’s being a reminder, had Lilly stripped of her birthrights and consented to being a servant in her own home. Baroness Rodmilla took over the merchant business and tasked other people to run it for her and to make it accessible to Star Nomads only._

_For many years following, Lilly worked as the sole servant of the place she once lovely called home, was barely paid money and only a corner of her own as a room among the crates and stardust. Lady Drizelle cruelly started referring to her as Cinderrags with Gabriella, who was too fearful of her own family to call Lilly by her birth name, calling her simply Cinderlilly._

_Still, it was not all bad. Lilly did take the work in stride and over the years it grew easier to bear. Though, she dreams of her parents and of traveling to new exotic places, to go wherever and whenever she liked without following the baroness and her daughters._

_Meanwhile, the main colonized of the Star Nomads called Star North, lived the royal family. An Ivory palace adorned with jewels from far off galaxies housed the family for most of the years during the grounded months. Outside of said months, they too lived among the stars within their enormous royal space crusher where they would travel to other colonies and planets throughout the cosmos as customs states._

_Prince Gulliver was heir to the throne with his mother, the ever active and determined Queen Cosmos, ruling the empire along with her orderly skittish husband, King Gibbous. Advising the queen was the overbearing and ever-present Lord Chancellor Sebastian, a Star Nomad that cared for royal tradition and customs. Yet, throughout his adolescence, the heir did not seem to care much for settling down and finding a wife much to his parents and Lord Sebastian’s dismay._

_The prince was an adventurer by heart and grew up traveling with his companions too far off planets to slay large monstrous beasts to both keep his people safe and for fun._

_Our story begins when both Prince Gulliver and Lilly are at the cuffs of adulthood during the lovely Galactic Perrault solstice..._


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Brief Mentions of some Species racism and Slave ships in passing.
> 
> Edited by Greyisles

“What do you think, your highness?” A red Star Nomad with a large black hat looks over to where one of his hunting companions is pointing out the latest of beast hunts, they just completed. Prince Gulliver shrugs his shoulders as he waves a hand and the rest of the party starts cleaning out the body. One of the other companions rides up to him a little on his winged raptor Snarpalback and asks if the prince is alright.

“Hum? Oh, I am fine Trenton. Just in thought I suppose.” Gulliver asks. 

“May I have permission to ask?”

“It’s nothing really. It’s just…” the prince sighs as he turns his own Snarpalback away from the kill. He faces the rest of the grand space around them from the tiny purple planet they’re on, “Father is asking about…you know.” 

“For you to find a princess?” The prince nods in response.

Trenton continues, “Your highness, If I may be so bold to state, perhaps it would be best to start at least searching for a bride-to-be. You're already seventeen years of age after all, it’s custom to find some sort of spouse.”

“I know, I know.”

“Perhaps it’s more to do with gender?” They both turn to see another companion run up covered in a bit of the blood from the dead beast they slay earlier. The prince smirked then shook his head. 

“No, you know gender doesn’t play a factor when it comes to marriage and pregnancy. You do know our biology, unless you skipped out on those lessons too?” Many of his party laughed at that as the Star being in question blushed but laughed it off as well. The prince continues.

“No, I know which I fancy. That’s certainly not the problem in question.” His smile falls back into a frown, “My problem is more to do with… well everything that comes after.” He gets off his steed and walks over to the rest of the party to help with putting the cleaned-out creature in the giant sack. 

“My duties to the empire will come to play soon after and I will have to deal with the repercussions of being born royal: becoming king.” The sack soon is tied up with the body inside as a few members of the party start passing out bathing sudballs to everyone. 

“I have no idea what type of king I’m going to be.” The prince exhales as he breaks a sudball and starts cleaning his hands and arms. He does not pay attention to the heads that turn his way at that statement as he continues to clean. After a while, he grabs a towel from his bag tied onto his mound to dry off. One of his companions, Aster, walks over to him. 

“Your highness, I’m sure that you’re going to a great king. Like your grandfather before you and many of your ancestors.” 

“I noticed you didn’t include my mother,” the prince smirks, seeing Aster's face contorts to one of panic.

“That’s not what I meant to- Queen Cosmos is an exceptional queen! A fine example of bravely and daring in the face of adversity!-”

“And my father,” Gulliver’s smirk grows with others around him catching on and chuckling to themselves with Aster looking ready to pop. 

“He’s a great king as well! Well more of a prince consort of course, he’s best at keeping the kingdom in order and well managed- THAT’S NOT TO SAY THAT YOUR MOTHER-!”

Gulliver laughs as he puts away his towel and pats Aster’s back. “I’m only teasing Aster, you really need to stop taking every word I say so seriously.” Aster smirks but soon slinks away back to his own reptilian, a sharped winged Speedback. Soon the party starts blowing giant Orbit bubbles and clearing off the small planet’s surface with their kill sack tied and carried by two of the party. 

* * *

On another planet not too far away, a small brown boat with red timings was docked. A light orange Star Nomad with messy curled hairdo under a blue handkerchief tied on her head. She dances around cleaning with a dusty wearing a simple ragged blue sleeveless dress and white star patterned apron. She is singing to herself when another Star Nomad rides up next to the boat on an equine Witherhoof. The girl looks down and smiles at the visitor. 

“Jean-Namid! Good to see you again!” She rushes up dusting then uses a rope and swings down to her friend, “What business do you have on Cartobank?”

“Oh Lilly,” he huffs and pulls out a flyer then hands it to her. She starts climbing down as the noble class man hops off his ride, “It’s a disaster! The Ziabrights and Terners have been denied aid by the Chancellor again!” The white Star Nomad wearing a green frilly shirt and a matching cap with a silver feather is pacing about. “From my staying at court, he still hasn’t exclaimed the problem outright to the Queen about what must be done! He sidesteps the question far too often.”

“And what question might that be?” Both Star Nomads turn to see another of their friends, an elderly mouse creature with blue tipped ears wearing a pink night cap and dress walking around with a walking stick.

“Ah Mara!” Jean rushes over to her and helps her to a nearby rock giving her a flyer soon after, “Isn’t it terrible? The court keeps denying other species aid in medical and financial aid!” The elder looks over the flying with a smack of her lips as she fixes her broken glasses. 

“I suppose.” 

“Suppose nothing!” Jean exasperated, “It’s downright unsettling! The Star Nomad empire is rich in wealth and health. We can easily afford to help our fellow beings out there.” He talks back over to her. “I even worry for the Rodrentas such as yourself. Not to mention the lack of effort done to deal with the Voltran Slave Ships..." Jean sighs, gathering his thoughts. While Jean was talking, Lilly walked toward her two friends, sitting on a rock beside them.

“I wish I could help, but what can I do?” Jean looks and walks over to her. 

“You can help by spreading the word! Let our people know of the goings on and maybe soon the royalty will know!” 

“Why don’t you ask them?” Mara asks in her usual shaken tone. Jean-Namid looks sheepishly at the ground. 

“If only I could, but I’m a simple page boy. I have no standing in court.” 

“But you're there, your one of their subjects. They will listen if you say something.” 

“It’s not that simple.” Lilly speaks for him. 

“I don’t see why not,” Mara rolls her eyes, “You kids these days.” Both Jean and Lilly laughed at that. 

Suddenly, a flock of winged Speedbacks and Snarpalback are flying from overhead. Jean gasps as he steps back a little way, but Lilly and Mara do not question his movements with Lilly even walking forward as the party flies down. 

Lilly gasps softly to herself when she sees a brilliant red Star Nomad with a large floppy black hat with a light red band that has a white stylist star upon it. The male Nomad is also wearing a well-made white puffy cotton shirt with a light brown vest and matching brown boots. Lilly’s blueish-green eyes were more drawn to this stranger’s own blue eyes. 

“Excuse me,” the man said in a strong voice, “I was hoping you could help my hunting party.” He gestures towards his party’s mounts looking awfully tired and panting. “My party and I are just heading back from a hunt and it seems that our steeds are in need of replenishment. You wouldn’t happen to know a clean river or stream nearby?” Lilly paused and looked around before clearing her throat.

“Ah yes, of course I do sir.” For some strange reason, the Star’s party just stared at her for a moment. Lilly does not pay much attention to it as she leads them all to the nearby stream. 

“This should help with your rides but if your party requires drink as well, I believe there is a well spring by my-…boat.” She bites her lip a little, and the stranger speaks up. 

“That is quite gracious of you milady.” Each party climbs off the horse and heads towards the well. One of them stops and stares at a poorly hiding Jean-Namid.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” Jean looks conflicted, about to speak, but the thinner Nomad catches up to his party. 

Lilly serves them each drink and they thank her. Soon they are ready to head off once more with most of the party back on their mounts. The stranger stands by and offers Lilly a small bag of golden coins. Yet Lilly refused to the stranger’s surprise. 

“I couldn’t take this, I only helped with showing you the stream water and the well.” He offered the bag of coins again, but she declined it once more. This time, he took out a single coin from the bag and pushed it in her hand. 

“At least take this one coin for your troubles.” She would have said something, but the feeling of the handsome stranger’s hand in hers made her speechless. He wished her well and soon, they all were flying once more. 

Lilly remained standing where she was with a slightly flustered face when Jean-Namid rushed over. 

“Do you have any idea who you just met.” She shakes her head and pockets the coin. 

“A nice hunter with his traveling party?”

“That was Prince Gulliver!” Silence filled the area.

Lilly started laughing out loud and could barely control herself, but Jean kept trying to convince her of the abused notion. That is when she stopped by the sight of a very familiar pink carriage flying from overhead and her heart dropped cold. She gasps.

“Madam is returning Jean!” She gestures for her friends to leave. 

Jean shuffles away but leaves something in the ship’s mail container first before helping Marcia out of there. Lilly brushes off her dress and apron when the carriage flies onto the ground. She rushes over and unlocks the door. 

“How was your ride today Milady?” Out of the carriage stepped out a plum purple middle aged Star Nomad with a large dark purple formal gown with her hair up in a high bun. 

“Adequate,” she slowly walks down the carriage steps but stops before touching the ground. 

She glares at Lilly before the younger girl remembers and goes to the back of the carriage. She pulls out a hexagon platform and sets it upon the ground by the steps. The baroness steps on the platform and soon it starts hovering a few inches off the ground. Lilly retrieves two other platforms as Lady Rodmilla calls for her two daughters. 

Soon another Star Nomad, this one closer to Lilly age, steps out. She has periwinkle fur wearing a puffy fuchsia gown with silk gloves and her large hair pulled up sitting on top of her plum head. She huffs when she walks down upon her platform, holding her dress up a little as she walks. Another Star Nomad, also Lilly’s age, steps lightly on the steps. The nervous looking purple Star being is wearing a pale pink dress with frilly long sleeves and with her hair tied into a braid trailing down her back. She nods a little towards Lilly with a smile and softly thanks her before floating away on her platform. 

Lilly rushes over and dials a side panel from the bottom of the ship. A hatch opens and the carriage rolls inside remotely with a ramp starting to build upon themselves from the ship’s side. The three float upon it and up into the ship with Lilly rushing in after the carriage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go ahead and post the official first chapter for you all.


	3. Chapter Two

Upon a large lush planet, in the middle of the Everspell Galaxy, stood a large Ivory palace covered with large colorful jewels decorated into the architecture. The prince and his hunting party arrived at the grand gates and entered. 

Once Gulliver was inside his home, servants flocked to his side and started fixing any mistakes on his clothing as well as having the blood covered sack dragged out to the warehouse. He walked down the halls and waved to a few older servants he knew and was soon in front of the doors to the throne room. He sighed before entering. 

His parents were on their individual thrones speaking with Lord Sebastian about taxes and treaties when he arrived. 

“The Tilla Colony has paid for this month in full yet Pendual is still behind on this year’s quarter. Now moving onto to the recent escapades with Union and Voltran Ships- “

“Son!” The prince heard his father exclaim. Lord Sebastian and his mother turned to see him come in and his mother beams at him. 

“There you are Gulliver,” his mother leaned into her throne, making herself comfortable. “You had a good hunt?”

“It was nothing unusual really. Just another Qurzacal loose on Colony Wishapiea,” Gulliver walked up to his parents. “Either way, it’s all done and over with.” 

“Your highness,” the heir turned towards Sebastian who was shuffling papers. “It’s good that your back. Your parents have matters to discuss with you.” Gulliver did not even hide his frown as he slowly turned towards his parents. 

“Is this about finding a wife for me again?” 

“Son,” his father sits up, “you are seventeen now. It’s about time for you to find someone to settle down with for the sake of the crown.” Gulliver exhaled while his mother rested her hand on her propped-up arm as his father continued: “Once you take up a wife, you not only will in turn gain the rightful title of being heir to the throne but…also start working on your duties as future king of the empire!”

“If I may be so bold to state father, but this wouldn’t have anything to do with grandchildren now would it?” His father resembled a fish as he was unable to form words of his own. However, his mother ended up stepping in, expressing her concerns as head of the empire.

“Look Gully, you know that if it were up to me…” She trails off with a swirling hand gesture, “and I mean it could be, but you know how fickle this nobility gets with their traditions and what not.” Gulliver didn’t need to turn his head to see Lord Sebastian messing with his frilly necktie scowling at the floor. “Regardless, you really do need to think about, at the very least, attempt to find someone to be with.” She sighs then tries to level with him, “You need more than just a spouse you know; you need a friend, a real one.” Gulliver looked indignation at that remark. 

“I have friends!” 

“Your hunting party doesn’t count, you hardly see them outside of game. I mean someone that you can really connect with.” She grabs her husband’s hand with the latter of the two starting to blush a little under his brown coat. She smiles as gestures for her son to walk up to her. He exhales and climbs up the dais and stands directly in front of his mother. She uses her other hand and grapes his hand tight, looking firmly into his eyes. 

“You know I hate to be that person who tells someone how to live their life, but as the queen and your mother, I ask you to think more about your own health as well as your kingdom’s.” Gulliver sighs with a small smile and hugs his mother telling her that he’ll try. 

* * *

“Lilly, I want six teaspoons of sugar in the bowl and two in my cup, no more no less,” Lilly prepares the tea for Lady Rodmilla and sets it on the serving tray. 

She picks it up and walks into the tearoom where she sees the madam sitting on her plush chair waiting for her. Lilly sets the tray on the short table nearby and serves Lady Romilla her afternoon tea completes with two rose sprite cookies. 

“Will there be anything else milady?” The girl waits as Lady Rodmilla gentling sips her tea with a scrunched face before setting it back down on the saucer. 

“Have you completed your chores?”

“Yes madam.” 

“Washed the dishes? Polished the silver? Dust the ship? Beat the curtains and drapery? Washed and mended clothes?”

“All completed this morning.” Lady Rodmilla uses one of her fingers and wipes it slowly across the table beside her before examining it for dust. 

“I see you already wiped down the tables.” 

Lilly nods.

Rodmilla, frowning heavily, about to say something when they hear a startling crash of glass shattering in another room.

Rodmilla gives her a predatory smile and Lilly’s stomach turns. “Seems you need to pick up some broken glass,” she says as she waves at her to leave. 

Lilly, grinding her teeth, curtsies at her before rushing out of the room. She dashes to the living quarters to see a shattered vase scattered about the floor in front of spiteful Drizelle glaring at timid Gabriella who whimpers. 

“Look what you did you clumsy Ashspec!” She turns to glare at Lilly, “Well?! Are you going to stand there all day Cinderrags?! This vase isn’t going to clean itself!” She huffs and stomps away into the next room. 

Lilly bends down and carefully starts picking up the glass. Gabriella goes into the other room and comes back soon after with a small bin. Lilly mouths a thank you to her before taking it from her stepsister. Gabriella looks ready to bend down and-

 **“Gabriella!”** The girl sighs as she hears her mother calling her. She gives Lilly a look but the yellow star nomad waves it off and continues picking up the broken glass as Gabriella heads into the other room. 

\---

_Two Months Later_

\---

Gulliver stared at his father with a hard frown on his face. He was sitting in the throne room between his parents with Lord Sebastian standing to the side, listening to every exasperating word his father spoke. 

“A ball your Majesty?”

Gulliver’s father had a mixture of expression of determination and exhaustion as he continued to paint this idea for everyone in the room. 

“In honor of my son’s” he takes a moment to think about his next words and his face brightens as an idea struck him, “many accomplishments! Why keeping horrid creatures at bay isn’t an easy task Satbastian.” He looked so proud saying that last bit, nearly made Gulliver gag as the prince heard the Lord just groaned a little upon hearing his father’s butchered pronoun of the lord’s name. Guliver turned his head and saw his mother who was signing a few bills; she’s not really paying attention to the conversation, but she still had a listening ear.

“Not to mention the charity work during the off months.” She adds, with a flourish, signs another bill. “No one really takes notice of those too much.” 

“That’s because it’s mostly investments, mother,” the red star nomad says. 

“Mostly is the key word there, son.” 

Gulliver just sighs as he starts rubbing his temples. He is missing some quality riding for this meeting and, even if that were not the case, he would rather be anywhere but in this room while his father blathers on about how wonderful a ball could be. 

“And of course, we cannot forget about the _guests_ Satbastian.” The lord rubbed his temples again as the king continued. 

“Every eligible lady of noble birth is allowed too-” Gulliver feels one of his own blood veins burst. 

“Enough!” The room looked at him with shared shocked expressions, but the prince could honestly care less. He was just done with this drivel. 

“I can’t deal with all this right now!” The prince then leaves the room and slams the giant doors shut behind him. How dare they continue this rubbish spouse talk! He stalks through the corridors in a rage, turning past multiple corners, barely noticing anyone around him as he storms by. 

He was not ready to marry! He told them this repeatedly! 

Soon, he finds himself outside to the patio over viewing the gardens. He exhales as he walks over to the railing. He leans his hands on them and looks over the millions of types of flora known to Star Nomad kind going on for miles. He finds himself relaxing with a smile as he takes in the fresh air. When was the last time he came out here to smell the flowers?

He found his mind reeling back to the throne room and his tantrum. He feels a slight pain of his headache returning as he leans into the pearl white railings holding on hand on top of his massive floppy hat. He starts to weigh the facts. 

On one hand, of course, he was too young to be thinking about marriage. He was not ready for such a lifetime commitment yet in his life. He was just a teenager! Don't people his age make mistakes and grow over time? Did normal Star Nomads get the chance to just live life to the fullest…

He exhales.

“Normal,” he says under his breath as he looks down at his currently white gloved hands. 

He…was not normal. He is the heir to the throne. A Prince to his empire and to his people. Even if he was not ready…it did not matter. 

Gulliver looked back up feeling more tired than earlier. 

Well, he supposed marriage would not be all bad really. Someone to be there for him and to love him as is, someone to see… the real him? Did he even know who that was? Gulliver smirks as he rubs half his face, then looks back at the sunset in the distance. He crosses his arms as his eyes wander towards the lilies and tulips growing right near him. 

Okay, on the other hand, marriage will prove that he is ready to take on new leadership. That he will have a companion to fall back upon. That he is ready… to take the next steps towards being king. 

He grips the back of the rails and stands up tall with a hard brow on his face, ready to face his parents now. 

He bursts through to the throne room a few moments later, shocking everyone present with surprise and newfound delight at his proclamation:

“Arrange the ball!”

* * *

“Now is the time to act! We cannot wait! We must rise! Let your tongues no longer remain silent!” Lilly heard Jean shouts up on a barrel with his flyers and pamphlets in the crowded marketplace. 

She sighs as she took in the place she once practically lived in during her childhood; its hustle and bustle of every Star Nomad filling up the streets and the ventures trying to shout over one another… it feels like she’s a kid again-

“Hurry up rags!” Her train of thought breaks when she hears Drizelle shouting. 

She turns to see the red face of her stepsister glaring daggers into her. Lilly did not even realize how long she must have been just standing there as she started catching up to her stepfamily. They were in the middle of browsing the jewelry section of the marketplace with Lady Rodmilla looking over her own stock to account for everything. Lilly, still seeing Jean from the waist up with his legs blocked off from the passing crowd, watches as her friend continues to try to sway the masses again. He does this every other month, no one really pays attention to him. He does get a few people that listen to everyone once in a while though, like today for example as Lilly can see a small group of lower-class women watching him with a man or two also standing by. His speeches would be much more effective in the lower-class colonies-

“Hear ye, hear ye, one and all!” Her head, along with everyone else, turned to the well-dressed Nomad in blue royal servant garbs. She noticed from the corner of her eye Jean instantly climbing down from his barrel as the castle announcer continued. 

“By order of the Prince, a royal ball is to take place within the next few months!” Gasps were heard from every direction. 

“In the name of prince, all eligible ladies will be permitted to attend-” Several hundred girls screamed for joy but the announcer shouted to let him finish, “but to attend the ball, one requires an invitation and suitably fashionable attire.” This still created many joyful gasps of delight, even if the numbers were reduced by a large sum. 

He then had to rush out of there quickly, giving the poster with the remaining details about the ball to another servant, as a mob of overly eager ladies swarmed at him. Lilly watched absently as the servant rushed off with a few hundred girls running after him demanding details. She stood there flabbergasted as her eyes looked at Jean, who came out of hiding, and locked eyes; it seems you were both equally shocked by the news. 

“Oh mother!” Lilly turns to see Drizelle dancing in place, “Is it wonderful! I’m going to meet Prince Gulliver!” 

Lady Romilla says nothing as she turns to face both her daughters. Like she too was in shock but shakes her head and starts walking away with her head held high. “Come girls, we have work to do.” 

Drizelle complained. “Oh mother- “

“We must find that seamstress of ours and commission lovely gowns for the ball.” Drizelle's mood shifted back to joy at her mother’s words. Lilly just watches the trio trail in front of her for a moment. 

Any eligible maiden?

* * *

Weeks passed since that day, everyone in the empire was up in arms about the whole event. Millions of single Star Nomad ladies from all around the galaxies were preparing for the night of their lives. The Baroness and her daughters were no better as they frantically went shop to shop looking for jewelry and accessories to go with the dresses they ordered. 

Lilly herself was quite beside herself. On the one hand, attending a ball, even a royal one, sounded marvelous! She was normally on her feet so much already but for once, she would be on them for enjoyment rather than work. She daydreams as she mops the boat’s main deck most days just imaging herself at that ball. 

Then the other part of her brain, the rational part, comes into play: the fact was that she did not have an invitation or any kind of fancy dress! 

Still, she looked through her old things multiple times, looking for something to wear for that night, when she delightfully stumbled upon an old dress of her mother’s. It was a bit wide on her given that Lilly did not get to eat as much as her stepsisters, but it looked gorgeous. It was a simple sparkling pink gown with some ruffles trailing around the edge of the dress. She was tickled with glee as she worked on mending any tears and adjusted the size during the rare free times she had to herself when the Baroness and her daughters were away until the night of the ball finally arrived. 

... 

“Come girls,” the Baroness says as she is looking over her holographic pocket watch at the time with a hard frown. 

She is standing on the deck at the top of the stairwell leading down to the living quarters dressed in a fine lavender gown waiting for her daughters; the boat itself is floating in mid space without a nearby planet to dock upon. 

“The carriage’s fuel gauge isn’t going to remain full forever.” 

Soon enough, both her daughters come climbing up the stairwell, each wearing different shades of large bright pink dresses with blue trimmings. Lady Rodmilla nods as she turns towards the carriage on the deck and starts towards it. 

“Wait!” 

All three Star Nomads pause in confusion and turn towards a huffing Lilly climbing up the stairs. To each of their amazement, she is wearing a very formal pink gown as well. Lilly finally makes it to the top of the stairs and pauses to catch her breath. 

“I’m ready.” 

“For what?” the Baroness says in a hard tone. Lilly looks at her confused then smiles a little. 

“For the ball?” The three others just stare at her for a moment. 

Suddenly, Lady Rodmilla and Drizelle both burst into laughter. Gabriella continues to look puzzled as she looks back at Lilly and then at her mother and sister. Lilly’s smile drops as the laughter continues for a moment longer. 

“Oh! That’s a good one!” Drizella belts out holding her stomach, “You wanting to go to… the… BALL!” 

“But I do want to go!” Lilly walks forward with her hands held out. Baroness slowly stops laughing with Drizelle, Lady Rodmilla smirks as her daughter soonstops laughing. 

It is uncomfortably quiet as Lady Rodmilla steps forward. “You're serious, then?” 

Lilly offers a small smile as she nods her head and goes to explain. “It’s required that every eligible maiden attend the royal ball.” 

The Baroness’s glare grows a little harder. “Yes…” she drones a little. Then she folders her arms, “Yet I believe you are forgetting something important.” 

“I know about the attire requirement and as you can see I…” she trails off for a moment, then sighs as she looks at the ground. 

“Our family received an invitation.” 

“Our family?” The Baroness smirked at that comment, its appearance unsettled Lilly’s stomach. 

Drizelle chuckled a little at that with Gabriella looking at Lilly with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. The Baroness circled Lilly, looking her over, with the younger girl still looking at the ground biting her lip. Lady Romilla stopped, then placed a hand on Lilly’s right shoulder standing behind her. 

She leaned forward and whispered, “Last I checked-scullery maids are not family.” 

Lilly gasps when she feels a scorch of fire and automatically walks forward in shock. She uses her left hand and mouth to extinguish the small fire. She is fine but it burns off the shoulder sleeve of the dress showing a large hole. That is when she yelps at the feel of Drizelle pushing her forward, catching the back of her dress a flame. 

“What material did you use to make this? It’s not even fireproof?!” She ignored Drizelle’s taunts as she rushes over and takes a water bucket off the side then inimitably dump it is containing on her head, halting the fire from growing. She is breathing as she stands there with the bucket over her head and her body drenched in water. Lady Romilla smirks as Drizelle laughs, Gabriella starts crying as she stares at Lilly. 

“Come now girls,” The Baroness picks up her dress and walks back towards the carriage, “We’re going to be late.” Drizelle laughs as she climbs into the carriage with Gabriella seemingly frozen in place. 

“Gabriella!” The girl finally turns towards the carriage.

“Come on Speckles!” Drizelle groins from inside. 

Gabriella looks back at Lilly, the latter lowering her arms now holding the bucket in front of her staring back at her. 

" **Gabriella!”** The girl whines at that as she mouths a sorry towards her stepsister before rushing towards the carriage without saying a word. 

Lilly watches with wide eyes as the carriage floats off the boat floating in mid space as it turns on its back rockets and flies off into the distance at great speed. Lilly’s eyes just stare wide eyed at the open, empty space around her. Tears filled her eyes as the bucket tumbled out of her hands. 

\-------------------------------

After a long while of crying her heart out, Lilly is now just sitting alone on a crate looking soberly at the broom she left on deck the other day while cleaning. She sighs as she recalls being too enthusiastic to care, daydreaming about going to the ball, to remember to put it away. 

“Oh well,” she thinks to herself as she twirls around the handle in her hand, “I can go ahead and put it away now.” She slides off the crate and starts dragging her feet towards the stairs. That’s when she sees a familiar looking Witherhoof with two riders upon it. She puts a smile upon her face as she goes to greet her friends. 

“Hello all,” she says in a soft voice leaning into the broom a little. Jean-Namid, who is wearing a very formal silver blue suit, leaps off the animal. 

“What happened to you?!” He rushes over and examines her dress, “Your gown is ruined!” He sees the burn holes and gasps. 

“Did you accidentally catch on fire?” She looks with lost eyes as he quickly realizes his mistake. He swallows his throat hard. 

“Your stepmother?” He asks softly. Lilly, finding her words stuck in her own throat, starts finding herself with some fresh tears as she clutches the broom tight. 

“Come now dear,” Mara says, Jean rushes over and helps her down off their ride. The elderly space rodent walks up to the girl and gives her a handkerchief to wipe her tears. Lilly looks at both of her friends after she dries her eyes as she tries to explain. 

“I just wanted to go to the ball. I thought,” she exhales softly then turns to walk away, “It was foolish to think about it, but maybe... I thought for once, that they would allow it if I already had a… It would’ve been an inconvenience…” 

“We understand,” Jean says as he walks over and hugs her. Lilly just forces her mouth closed, “I would offer to take you myself, but my ticket is only for one.” 

“Then why is Mara? -“ 

“She thought we could all ride there together,” he softly replies with a smile. Lilly turns around a little, looking a bit puzzled. Then wide eyed when she spots the torn-up ticket in Mara’s small hands. She pulls away from the hug. 

“You two should still get going.” 

“I couldn’t go without you, you’re one of my best friends.” 

“But I don’t have a ticket- “ 

“I never said that I was going.” Both Star Nomads looked bewildered at the elderly woman. Jean looked like he was trying to make sense of it.

“Look, I don’t know how you manage to obtain a ticket to begin with- “

“I have my ways,” Mara says with a smirk then holds out the ticket, “Not like I can use it anyway; it’s for the _Star Nomad_ Royal Ball.” 

Jean-Namid huffs, “Outside of my obvious distaste of the segregation laws, I still have to wonder why you even are giving up such a priceless invite?”

Mara smirk increases, “I got this for Lilly and Lilly only.” She walks over and places the ticket into Lilly’s hands despite the other’s gesturing protests. 

Lilly sighs and holds it in her hands, “Thank you for the offer, but how could I possibly go?” She gestures towards herself.

“They wouldn’t even let me on the royal ship. No looking like this.” The yellow Star Nomad exhales as Jean seems to nod in agreement; it would be impossible to find a more suitable dress by this point. 

“Why to get a new gown this late: I would need a miracle.” 

“Or at least a godmother.” Jean and Lilly laugh at Mara’s comment.

Then gasps when a swamp of rainbow pastel light envelopes Mara whole. The Star Beings shield their eyes from the brightness of it. Then blink a few times with dropped months at the sight of their once elderly friend now looking youthful. She is wearing a large puffy pure white dress holding a golden stick in her paws. 

She steps forward with a laugh in her throat. 

“Still look crazy to you?” She smirks. 

Lilly and Jean-Namid say nothing for a good, long moment. 

“Are you?” Lilly walks slowly forward, “Really, truly my godmother?” 

Mara smiles, “I’m more of everyone’s godmother, but you two are the only ones that showed me kindness.” Jean shakes his head. 

“This is crazy!” He walks around then looks back at Marcia, “How could’ve I have known sooner?! Why are you helping Lilly now?” 

Mara walks over to Jean and holds his hand, “I didn’t reveal myself sooner because you two didn’t need to know yet.” She then gestures towards Lilly.

“I’m helping Lilly now because she needs me, just like when you needed me.” He just stares at her about to open his mouth but Mara speaks for him.

“You don’t know why, but I’ve helped you too. I’m not going to tell you what I did though; you’ll have to find out later.” She rubbers her paws together. 

“Now let’s not waste any more time tonight, we have to get this girl to the ball!” She claps her hands and suddenly a clear magical aura envelops the ship, enchanting the objects to float about. 

“Lilly,” the girl turns towards her, “Go fetch me something to enchant into a ship, perhaps even a vegetable from your garden, you’re going to ride in style.” She faces Jean. 

“You go catch some of that star dust in the basement and bring me your Witherhoof! We need some help making sure this ship flies fast. Come on, come one, we don’t have all night Jean!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this long chapter. Please comment down below and tell me what you think so far.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

In the midst of the Yonder Galaxy, where some planets were barely taking shape, a large royal ship floated in the center of it all. Its massive size dwarfed the tiny planets by a hundred times by comparison. Its crystal exterior glimmered when stars would shine upon its shell. 

Such a ship was crowded with thousands of small ships, from carriages to rocket shaped powered vessels were docking beside it. Suction tubes connect to the smaller vehicles from the royal ships, transporting the inhabitants into the ship’s entryway open to the public. 

One ship arrived soon enough, a golden carriage-rocket combo with a Witherhoof tied up front for good measure, docked with the others. A tube shot into it and soon, two passengers were sent flying from there into the grand enormous space yacht. 

The humongous ballroom was filled to the brim with Space Nomads in formal attire, from the simplest suit or ballgown to the most extravagant, dancing to the sounds of string instruments that revolved the air. The royal family sat upon their thrones at the far end of the room, facing the couples and single star beings of their kind dancing slowly swaying to the music. 

The room itself was draped in shades of gold and red with the main staircase at the far other end of the ballroom where people have been walking up or down the stairs since the start of the evening. The different gold shades of drapes are tied up showing the windows’ view of the vast universe outside the ship. The ceiling has a large chandelier of multiple fire lights constant within glass spheres. Pairs of couples are gliding across the glassy ballroom floor with individuals standing near the clothe tables for the buffet and drinks. 

Prince Gulliver looked around the crowded room stultifying as he tried not to fall asleep, with his face propped up by his hand while he sat on his throne. His parents have been speaking with members of nobility near all evening now with himself only being able to greet the eligible ladies in attendance. 

So many women, each with their own style of formal gowns and accessories- all surprisingly dull. To Gulliver, he felt he was being introduced to one variation of a plain of wood to another. None of them said much else to him, nothing other than greeting him and complimenting his family’s spaceship palace. 

That is, that there is no originality among them. 

He was about to get up and go for a walk around the private family deck when his eyes glazed up at the stairs…

And saw an angel. 

* * *

Lilly was nervous moments before entering the main ballroom; Jean wanted to enter alone as he had plans to meet up with someone inside. Lilly did not get the chance to ask who before he slipped in among a small crowd. Her heartbeat rapidly as she bites her lip, gripping her cloak that was concealing her new gown. 

Yet, it was the grand specter of the room itself that captured the wonder of this night. Everything was so massive! Oh, if only she did not have to interact with people, maybe she could just stand out here and-

No, no, she shook her head. She was going to go inside and have a good time, try not to get caught by her step-family, and maybe- she swallowed- even danced with someone. 

So, she slowly took off her dark cloak and hung it up with the others before walking over to the man doors. The well-dressed footman noticed her and helped her by opening the door for her. 

Taking in a deep breath, she stepped inside. 

* * *

Prince Gulliver felt his heart carry away with him as the world around him slowed, everything and everyone else blurred around him. His eyes were set upon the loveliest creature he had ever seen. 

A golden yellow Star Nomad wearing a gown colored with the cosmos of the space with shades of purple, blue, and pink with white star dust speckles; she looked radiated in such a gown. Her long hair was tied up in a simple low ponytail that danced as she walked, a pure white star clip upon the top of her head on the right or maybe left…

It did not matter!

Gulliver found himself standing up and walking closer to her, not paying attention to the crowd that split to the sides, giving him a clear pathway towards the stairs. 

* * *

Her heart melted when she saw a familiar looking Star Nomad that was coming down the parted aisle. By the First Sunset, Jean was telling the truth! Lilly really did meet the Prince, who at that moment was dressed in a suit of snow white, those few months prior. 

She felt her face grow hot as she slowly descended the stairs. 

When she was at the floor level, the room was completely silent. She normally would feel dejected with every eye upon her, with the Prince of the Empire directly in front of her, but for once- her eyes were just glued upon this handsome man now in front of her. 

He cleared his throat, “Hello.”

She smiled a little, “Hello.” 

It was very quiet for a good moment before the prince exhaled and spoke, “Would-would you like to dance?”

She felt the words wash over her as her response tumbled out before she could catch them:

“I would like that very much, thank you.” 

* * *

He met her only ten minutes ago and now was dancing in the center of the ballroom. Never had he met such a divine beauty in front of him. Her voice was sweet and soft when she first spoke to him. When she danced, she did so with a bit of uncertainty but still swept across the floor. 

Gulliver held her close, not too close with everyone watching, but close enough. He smiles as he spins her around, in rhyme with every other couple on the dance floor. 

They spoke not a word to each other as they danced, yet he was staring into her eyes for what felt like forever.

She felt as though she was dancing upon a cloud filled sky, just the two of them here and now. Lilly’s eyes just fluttered as his blue eyes continued to gaze into hers. Her face still felt too warm as her heart fluttered with the beat. His red fur tickled her own he held her. 

The nervousness of early vanished as they continued to simply float across the floor. 

Soon enough, the song ended, and everyone clapped and started chatting among themselves before the next one started. Gulliver walked the mysterious girl towards a wall with the tall windows showing off the space around them. He looked around to see that no one seems to be staring at them anymore, save for his parents and the nobles, and he nods at one of them. 

He walks over to one of the white curtains and gives it a quick knock that gave his companion confusion before the secret door opened a jarred. He guested for her to follow him inside and up they walked towards the private deck.

* * *

Lilly was perplexed to discover a secret passage that the prince showed her and even more so when he started guiding her up a set of stairs in a dark hallway, with only a few lanterns lighting the way up. 

Soon however, they both got up to another door to which the royal simply opened.

Lilly’s eyes widen at the luxury garden top around her. She looked around as she stepped outside, looking at the dome that concealed the garden from the vacuum of space. 

“It’s beautiful.”

The prince chuckled, “Thank you, I like to come up here sometimes to be alone.” Lilly walked over to the river that rained under a purple stone bridge. 

“I know what you mean,” Lilly sighs. “While I don’t have a grand garden such as this to get lost in when I need some time to myself, I do often find myself content on my boat’s deck when everyone’s out and about...” she says before finding herself a little shy as she brushes her hair out of her eyes. The prince smiles though as he walks next to her, gazing off to the sight. 

“I travel around with this garden here, but when I’m back at the castle at home, I’m often found just as much there as here.”

“Well they are nice places to get lost in.” Both chuckle a little before looking back over the garden. Lilly watches with bewildered amusement when the Prince goes over and picks a light blue flower then just holds it out to her. 

She is surprised and tries to decline, “I couldn’t.” 

He looks confused, “Why not? Do you not like it?”

Lilly waves a hand, “It’s not that it’s just, you just met me. You shouldn't give one of your flowers to a stranger- especially one so beautiful.” 

The prince smirks, “It’s good to know that you’re aware of your beauty.” Lilly’s face grows hot as she mumbles with a tiny smile that she was talking about the flower. The prince laughs and tries to hand it to her anyway, but Lilly is trying not to take it as she bites her lip to stop from laughing out loud when the prince moves his eyebrows rapidly with an amusing smirk upon his face.

“Please sir,” she finally belts out, “you don’t even know my name!” 

“Then tell me.” Lilly pauses as her eyes widen looking at the prince. Just when she is about to speak, she feels her dress vibrate. She sighs when she realizes that it is her pager telling her that it is time to head back. 

“I, I have to go.” The prince’s face drops as he lowers his arms. 

“So soon? You just arrived.” She put her hand on his for a moment and sighs. 

“I have a curfew.” The prince looks like he is going to say something else but exhales. 

“Will I see you again?” She pauses but gives him a smile. 

“I suppose we’ll see.” She starts walking away. 

“Wait,” she stops and turns. Lilly watches in surprise when the prince holds out the flower once more, then pushes into her hand. 

“Will you at least tell me your name?” She is about to say her full name when her thoughts go back to Stepmother and her stepfamily’s remark on her status as a maid. If he knew the truth...

“Lilly.”

He does not get to say anything when she rushes out the door and heads back downstairs before she could question herself. 

* * *

Lilly and Jean-Namid make it back to the golden ship not too long after and fly back out into space. The first thing that Lilly does, after the royal ship is out of view, is turn the manual ride to auto and look right at Jean with a blank expression. 

Then processes to punch his shoulder.

“Ouch! What the- “

“He was the prince!” She feels a combination of excitement and anxiety in her gut, “I can’t believe that I met and danced with the prince!”

“So why did you- “

“I can’t believe you left me alone with the prince!” 

“What was I supposed to do?! I had plans!”

“With whom?!” She turns and yells, “You didn’t even tell me who you were meeting at the ball!” 

Jean looks sheepish as he rubs the arm she punched earlier. “I-” He looks off into the distant stars and asteroid belts, “I may have been,” he coughs as Lilly glares at him expectantly. Jean blurts out “I have a sweetheart ok!”

“…AHAHH!” she yells as she pulls her friend into a hug, “Why didn’t you tell me?!? That’s wonderful!” She just continues to hold him close with Jean looking embarrassed with a smiling fluster face. 

“Who is she?”

“I- “

“Or he,” she pulls away, “I’m inclusive” He smirks and rolls his eyes. 

“First of all- it is a girl.” Lilly smiles but then notices Jean’s sudden frown. 

“Secondly, I can’t really tell you. Not yet anyway.” 

“Why not?”

“It’s complicated,” he looks over at her, but waves his arms in a slight panic. “NOT that I don’t trust you! You’ve been practically my best friend for years now.” He rubs his hand through his curled hair.

“We just don’t feel like being publicly involved yet. Does that make sense?” he looks over at her. Lilly looks out into space and sighs with a smirk and half lowered eyes. 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” she leans back into her seat, “I’m just glad you have someone.” 

“Same.” She looks at him expectantly, but Jean pulls out the flower that she dropped earlier while trying to rush into the ship. Lilly’s face flusters as she quickly grabs it, but Jean just smirks with a raised eyebrow. Lilly rolls her eyes and starts caressing the deep blue petals. The ships continue to fly towards the distant galaxies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that not a long of people really check out this story as much as my others, but that's OK. It is a new one after all. Just wanted to let you all know that I do appreciate comments if you choose to make any.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

It has been a few days since the ball, Prince Gulliver is looking over his family’s garden at the planet palace with longing. Events from that evening still rushed through his head with thoughts of the beautiful maiden that made an appearance at the ball. 

Oh, why did she leave?! Everything was going so well!

“Sire?” Gulliver nearly jumps at the sudden voice and turns to see that it was only a random servant. 

“Yes?”

“Your highness, the king and queen are waiting for you in the throne room.” He then just waves as he walks back inside, pauses for a moment, and looks over the garden once more before closing the door. 

* * *

Her heart fluttered again as she swept up the stairs leading towards the top deck; her mind daydreams back to that fantastical night that was a few days ago. She sighs as she finishes up slowly walking down that steps with one of her arms gliding on the railing. 

“Out of the way!” Lilly is pushed nearly down the last few steps as Drizelle shoves her. A few high-class Star Nomads follow suit, each wearing an extravagant day gown and matching tall hats with stars plastered on them. 

“I just can’t believe it,” Drizelle continues as she leads her party of friends towards the sitting room. Lilly watches them all from the arch way as they each trail in, “No I won’t believe it!” The short posh girl whips out a fan and waves it frantically as she rants: the rest soon follow whipping out fans of their own. 

“Why would the prince choose some random tiny nobody to dance with?!”

“Distasteful,” one of her guests states while fanning hard. 

“Why would he go for someone so…” Drizelle trails. Snapping her fingers towards the tea to which Lilly rushes over and pours the tea into her empty cup. 

“A frail and fluffy beauty!” She plops into the single chair, “Why do fellows always go for the Swan neck and not a solid built lady like me?!”

“Too bubbly,” one girl in pink says.

“Too flimsy,” another in green adds. 

“Too unusual,” a yellow one comments. The rest nodded to that last one while sipping tea. 

“I suppose her face was lovely,” Drizelle adds as she pushes her now empty cup towards Lilly. “But not much lovelier than a rose! Why I’ve seen flora much more elegant than her!” 

“Of course.”

“Obviously.” 

“Certainly,” all sipping once again. Lilly bites her bottom lip at the irony of it all. 

“Her fur was soft, but not any softer than a lamb!” The party trio agreed once more with simple nods and slight waves of their fans. Lilly decides to add in a comment while turned away from them as she heads in towards the kitchen:

“And of her dress?”

“Why that’s the worst of the lot!” Drizelle, too flustered to realize who just spoke, and she began her rant. “It’s too extravagant to describe! Too purplish blue with hues of pink and green: it’s a mess of colors is what it is!” 

“Like the universe threw up on her!” The pink girl chimes in with the others nodding. 

Lilly nods as she walks away. 

* * *

Several more days went by when another announcement was sent out to the far-off galaxies towards the Space Nomads from all over. It appears the prince is now throwing a banquet in the Yonder Galaxy once again inviting all eligible maidens to attend. 

Lilly holds up the invitations as she finishes reading it out loud to her step-family. 

“Oh mother! Isn’t it wonderful?!” Drizelle jumps up, “He’s looking for eligible maidens! Again!” 

“Indeed,” Lady Rodmilla says as she unfolds her arms before snatching the invitation out of Lilly’s hands, “It seems the Prince is looking for someone to court.” 

Lilly watches Drizelle dance around the sitting room, twirling about without a care in the universe, humming to herself. Gabriella just stands there holding her hands looking at the floor. Rodmilla strolls over to her daughters and pushes Gabriella up in a jerk. 

“You two need new dresses for this outing. After all, it’s only next week.” Two of the three rush out of the sitting room towards the stairs, Gabrielle trails a little behind them. 

Lilly watches until the three are out of sight before, trying to contain her excitement, runs to the basement towards her side of the room. She knees down and pulls out a cardboard box from a hiding compartment under the floorboard and lifts the lid carefully. 

The Star Nomad pulls out the clear glass slippers she obtained that first night. Such held the shoes to her body and sighed. They were made from the same glass that her stepmother used for her prized trinkets, a whole pair of shoes made in such fine glass! 

Why only a fairy could create such wonders!

Lilly thinks back to when Mara revealed herself; it feels almost silly now to think she was just some old poor, crazy woman. How in the known worlds did she somehow find out where Lilly was? Mara had never shown to even own any sort of communication device beforehand. 

Speaking of communication…

Lilly sets down the shoes and, using her natural Star Nomad cosmic energy aura, creates a small golden bubble. 

“Call Jean-Namid.” The bubble swirls around for a moment before the male Star Nomad’s face comes up. 

_“Lilly?”_

“Oh Jean! Isn’t it wonderful?!” She dances a little as the bubble follows her.

_“Is ‘what’ wonderful? - “_

“The prince just sent out another invite!” 

_“Ah,”_ Jean says as Lilly sees him walking in some hallway, _“I suppose that is good news.”_

Lilly appears flustered as she realizes what she did, “I called you during work did I?” She plops on her makeshift bed and exhales at her own foolhardiness. 

_“It’s alright Lilly, I know you're just excited.”_ He then huffs as Lilly sees him with a box in his hands full of papers. 

“More pamphlets?” She smiles a little. 

Jean laughs, _“Well, word isn’t going to spread about our empire and the demand calls for action of its people to help the oppressed and needy!”_ He seems to have run into someone, _“I have to go now, talk to you later Lilly!”_ He then hangs up as the bubble dissipates. 

Lilly holds her head in her hands as she stares at the shoes on the floor. Then huffs a little as she gets up and starts digging into crates.

* * *

The night of the garden banquet comes and all the rare trees and bushes full of flowers have multiple colored lights intersperse through it. Decorated tables were set up with white cloth and filled with platters of different foods of plenty; other tables were set up with formal dinnerware. Tables were filling up with Star Nomads from all over chatting among themselves. 

Gulliver sat with his parents and grandfather as they waited for everyone to arrive. The banquet could only be set up for so many quests, Lord Sebastian set the table placements based on the number of guests that arrived the last time. Gulliver looked to his left where an empty chair was, it was reserved for only one Star Nomad in particular. Gulliver fixed the name card as it fell on the clean plate. 

_Lilly_

Her first name is all he knew about his mysterious guest from first they met. He was glad for it at least that and recalling to what she looked like, with her bright yellow fur and sparkling blue eyes. 

Many ladies were turned away from the royal table, some even groaned when they saw that it was reserved. Gulliver hoped to the stars around that she would come this time-

His head turned a little and then stood up in delight. Among the crowds of guests still arriving was…her. He waved over a servant and whispered in their eye and pointed to his love. They nodded and walked over as Gulliver sat back down and sighed with hearts in his eyes.

* * *

It was amazing that Mara decided to help her once again, Lilly thought to herself as she arrived at the newly formed Planet Bloom. She was dressed in a light blue sleeveless silk gown with a light pink ribbon trim at the bottom of the skirt and bodice. Her hair tied in a braid with her Star pinned into her hair. Her glass slippers were re-styled a little to withstand the grassy terrain as she walked around looking with wonder in her eyes at the party going on around her. 

“Excuse me miss,” she turned to see a man in a formal suit. His outfit matched with several others who are helping many of the guests around her, and she assumes he’s a servant.

“Yes?”

“Your name wouldn’t happen to be Lilly per chance?” She looked astonished then turned a little to see the prince looking back at her and understood what was going on. 

“Yes.” 

The servant gestures for her to follow him and so she did, grabbing some of her dress as she walked towards the royal table. 

* * *

“You made it,” Gulliver said as he gazed upon the maiden once again. She curtsies toward the royal family and smiled. The servant from earlier went to pull out her chair before Gulliver stood up and stopped him. 

“Allow me.” The prince did not care that he was getting stares from everyone as he walked over and pushed in the girl, much to everyone’s surprise. 

“…Thank you.” The girl said in an unsure manner with a slightly flustered face. Gulliver swallowed as he sat back in his seat. 

Soon, the food started to be served to table to table. Gulliver watched with slight confusion at the girl’s hesitation once the appetizer was served. 

“Is something wrong?” He was concerned. 

He mentally smacked himself when he realized he forgot to ask if she had any food allergies. The girl, Lilly he started referring to in his head, looked a little unsure before answering. 

“I-I don’t know which fork to use.” He had to stop himself from laughing as he pointed up the correct fork to her. 

She thanked him then started… eating the food with a fork in her right hand. His eyes widened a little at this strange gesture and he was not alone; his family at the circle table just stared for a moment. Of course, he looked away as he realized that he was being rude and just started eating his own food. 

What was she doing? Lilly felt uncomfortable as she quietly ate the food in front of her, trying and failing in ignoring the looks she was receiving. Why in the known world did not she ask Jean about proper dining etiquette?! She looks like a nitwit!

“…So…” She turned as she saw Queen Cosmos speaking to her!

“…Lady Lilly is it?” Lilly nods, not trusting her voice to not sound foolish, “I must say that I’m quite curious about you.” 

Lilly spoke softly, “What would you like to know…your majesty?” The queen smirked a little as she finished eating before talking once again. 

“Well for starters-I wonder if you're fond of plays? I know I’m fond of ‘Ithirp: The Strong Wulf’.” Lilly sighs a little as she gives her own thoughts of the play. 

“Well, while I’m not interested in the main character, I find his devotion to his village to be admirable.” The table is quiet for a moment, Lilly feels eyes are still glued on her. She breathes a little as she pushes onward. 

“I find the Cyclopes to be interesting in using his intellect to test Ithirp rather than simply fight him like Ithirp thought.” 

“And why is that?” The queen adds as Lilly just allows herself to speak. 

“Because it’s a test.” Eyes widen a little at that, but the Queen remains neutral. 

“A test of what exactly?”

“A test of his ego your majesty,” Lilly explains as the main course comes towards the table. “Ithirp was described as brave certainly, even quite daring, but what he lacked was that of mental strength. He wanted to fight the best outright, to return the ever torch back to his people, but couldn’t do so with a simple battle as he had been described to have done numerous of times.” The food has been placed in front of her and everyone else. 

“He had to learn wisdom and realize who the Cyclopes was and why he stole the torch. In doing so, he learned the one thing that he lacked throughout his life.”

“What did Ithirp lack?”

“His humility.” 

Lilly watched as the royal family looked at one another as she realized all what she said and was about to apologize for speaking against the queen’s favorite play, when the queen relaxed her posture and smiled. 

“Thank you for your honesty.” Then nodded towards the prince. 

Lilly glances over and sees the prince looking a little more relaxed than a moment ago and smiles at her. Lilly breathes as she starts eating her dinner. 

Gulliver felt relief was ready to show Lilly the garden around the party area. As soon as dinner was completed, he asked her to go on a stroll with him around the gardens. Before he went off, Sebastian pulled him aside and told him that he seems to have chosen decently. Gulliver felt a slight headache when the lord whispered that she needed more work on table etiquette, but congratulated him overall for a good choice for a possible wife. 

Gulliver was all too ready to just take Lilly on the stroll. 

* * *

As they walked around the lush gardens and the few trees that were present, Gulliver felt warm. Lilly just seemed to be so… normal. Of course, he does not know her all that well yet, but it is a start. 

“So…” he started as they entered walking past some thin streams. He did not know what to say, he wanted to ask about her hobbies, but he did not know how to get the words out right. Lilly looked at him expectantly as he swallowed his near closing throat from anxiety build up. 

“…What do you like to do?” He then mentally smacks himself again that night as he bites his lips. He can just feel his nerves grow as he tries to look around the gardens. She is too quiet! 

She giggles a little and responds, “Well… I like traveling. I know that’s every Nomad’s answer, but it’s something.” Gulliver looks to see that she is growing red in her face as he feels his stomach turn a little. 

“Oh…cool,” he just rolls with it. “I like traveling too…” He looks around as he feels his fur stand as the warmth of his face increases. Okay, what else? 

“…I like hunting,” he mumbles. “It’s something that I do with my…group.” It was so much easier to talk to her last time, what was different-

His eyes grow a little and, without second guessing himself, speaks up as he gestures around him. 

“Do you still like gardens?” 

…

‘Do you still like gardens? Really? That is the best you can come up with?’ Gulliver grumbled in his head. ‘You were raised better than that.’ 

“Yeah,” she says as she walks to the flowers of her namesake. “They make me feel relaxed…as Ironic that sounds,” she mumbles. 

‘Okay,’ he continues to think in his head, ‘You're both nervous here. Good…but not good, good as in that you are not the only one…’

“…What plays do you like then?” He lets his mind wander to his mother’s earlier question, “I know you saw ‘Ithirp,’ but what do you like?”

“Oh well, I like,” she walks around the lily patch. “I like anything from Jane Auststone; her stories are a nice relaxed watch when you’re looking for something simple, a slice of life stories.” 

“That’s nice- “

“But I really love musicals too!” Gulliver looked over at her as she laughed, “I’m sorry, I know it’s proper for a girl to only care for tales of common life, but I just can’t help but adore shows where people just start singing and dancing!” She randomly twirls around. He feels his nervousness die down as he laughs at her silliness. “Oh, the thrill of it all!” 

“Oh, I’m a fan of show theater myself,” he jumps upon a nearby bolder. “What’s your favorite?!”

“Oh, don’t make me choose!” She laughs as she sits on a nearby bolder. 

_“Oh, oh, oh_

_Woke up today_

_“Feeling the way, I always do.”_ He finds himself belting out before he could process what he just sang. Before he could take it back, he found Lilly singing too!

_“Oh, oh, oh_

_Hungry for something_

_That I cannot eat_

_Then I hear that beat”_

He slides off the stone.

_“The rhythm of town_

_Starts calling me down_

_It's like a message from-”_

_“High above!”_

Both sing that last line of the lyrics simultaneously. They give each other a look. It is quiet for a moment, save for the distance orchestra from the party-They just stare at each other for a moment.

…

…

“…That was…interesting,” Lilly says as she brushes her dress with a smile. 

“But fun right?” Gulliver adds. Her smile widens, increasing his own delight. 

Then he hears a vibration. His smile drops when Lilly pulls out a pager and looks down at it with a frown. 

“I have to go.” He exhales before smiling a little and walks over. He creates a tiny red aura ball to her surprise. 

“...Really?” She stammers.

“I don’t want to have to invite the whole universe over again, when I just want to get to know you.” Lilly smiles as she puts the pager away and creates a tiny golden yellow aura bubble of her own. They both reach out and hold hands. Gulliver watches the two tiny bubbles swirl around on another until they form a single bubble, with swirls of red and yellow. It dissipates into mist as both Star Nomads sigh: The communication link has been formed. 

“Thank you, your highness.”

“Please-call me Gulliver from now on.” 

* * *

The next morning arrives all too soon for Lily as she drags her feet up the stairs leading to the main living quarters. She hears chattering coming from the bedrooms as she makes her way towards her stepsisters’ bedroom. It is a lavish room. It once belonged to Lily when she was young before the arrival of her stepfamily, is draped in rich deep orange and hot pink silks that made Lily’s eyes hurt after looking at the walls and bed sheets for too long. The twin canopy beds were also dressed in such clashing color schemes. 

Lily steps over the previous night’s dress of Drizelle, a dark pink with several hundred frilliest laces around the bottom, and walks over to the laundry basket where Gabriella’s dress lies: a gown that matches her sister’s in style but is colored in shades of yellow. Lily takes both gowns into the laundry basket and goes towards the door when she is suddenly knocked down to her knees! The yellow Star being takes a sharp breath as she squeezed her eyes tight from the instant pain. 

“Fix me breakfast!” She opens her eyes upon hearing Drizelle’s voice and stares at the sight of a pink slipper on the ground in front of the basket. She does not move for a second before another object collides into her head once more. Lily cries out at impact then rubs her head as her tears fall a little. She turns her head to see a hairbrush on the ground behind her. 

“Hey stupid I’m talking to you!” She looks up at least to see Drizelle wearing her green face-mask glaring down at her, “I want toast and Pickle eggs on the side, not common chicken eggs but Pickle. Do-you-read-my-lips?” She demands sitting up from her bed. Lily sighs then calmly tries to stand up with slightly wobbling knees. 

“Anything else?” 

Drizelle growls then screams for her mother. Lily’s heart skips a beat as she gathers the basket and quickly states that she will go prepare it right away. She rushes out of the room with a basket in tow. 

The laundry was cleaned, and breakfast has been served to everyone at their bedsides. Lilly huffed as she plopped down on her couch in the basement, a tethered old thing that was stained in places here and there but over all comfortable, where she relaxed for a moment. 

Then a tiny started forming with speckles of red with sounds of a light flowing sound of bells accompanying it. 

The girl sat up right away and fixed her hair a little. Who could be trying to call at this early hour? Jean should be performing his duties at this hour. She waved her hand and suddenly the ball grew into a larger bubble. Lilly nearly jumped out of her seat at the sight of the prince coming into view. 

“Gu-Gulliver?”

 _“Lilly? Are you alright? You look shaken up.”_ Lilly saw that the prince was in a pastel room sitting on what appeared to be a bed made of white wood surrounded by large pillows. 

Lilly blinked a few times and looked down in alarm at her clothing. 

“It’s just…you caught me at an awkward moment. I’m-I’m not wearing anything decent or…” She trailed off a little as her eyes darted around the room. Oh, what to do, what to do-!

 _“Really? You look fine to me.”_ The prince sat up a little and tried to show a small smile. _“Sorry to call so early though, I just wanted to wish you a good morning is all. Is this a bad time?”_

“I-I...” her tongue felt tight, but she settled herself. Everyone was busy eating and would be for the next half hour before officially starting the day, she had time to chat. 

“I suppose if my appearance doesn’t bother you…then I guess it doesn’t matter.” She coughs down a blush forming. She hears him chuckle a little. She finds her heart beating quicker as she wishes him a good morning as well.

* * *

Gulliver continues watching Lilly talk about a book she read once-summer solstice somewhere in the Srivon Galaxy a few years back-relaxing on his plush bed listening from his communication bubble. 

They have been chatting for a while now-he still feels sorry for calling her up so early without warning, yet finds her looking relaxed as well during their conversation. Of course, he had another reason for calling her other than just to wish her a good morning. 

“Lilly,” he feels bad for interrupting her story, but he just noticed the clock on his bed stand. “I apologize for interrupting, but I just noticed that I’m scheduling to start the morning proper in about five minutes and I need to go get ready for the day.” 

_“Oh well,”_ she says as she moves a pick of hair out of her face. _“I’ll leave you too it then- “_

“Are you going to be busy next weekend?” 

Okay, he thinks to himself, that was a rude way of putting it. He bites his tongue as she looks flustered at the sudden question. He can see her bite her own lip and look around the dark room she is in with concern. Great, now he put her on the spot. 

“I’m sorry…again. I have not idea what I’m doing…” He wishes he could kick himself for being so stupid. 

_“Oh no! It’s not that,”_ he sees her wave frantically, _“It’s just….”_ She gazes around her room for another moment. 

“If you're busy then, I understand. I don’t want to press you into anything.” 

_“I do want to go through!”_ She nearly shoats at him. Her eyes grow wide then cough as he stares a little concerned himself. 

_“…I can make…arrangements.”_

“Alright then…to which ship do you leave on so that I can pick you- “

_“I’ll meet you there!”_

“But you don’t even know where our date is going to be.” 

Both fluster at _that_ word. Date, he really did just use that term. He can feel his insides bubble up with delight, but he had to calm himself. He is just about to speak more when he is startled by a loud voice shouting in the bubble’s background. 

**_“LILLY! Where are you-?!”_ **

“I have to go now; we’ll talk more about details later.” She whispers before the bubble evaporates. 

He just sits there for a moment, staring at the spot where the bubble was, before finally crawling out of his bed with his curious mind just scratching at his brain. 

Lilly, he thinks to himself about the girl he is now in tangled in courtship with, such a peculiar being indeed. 

* * *

The date comes and Lilly is surprised when she arrives at the meeting place to see Gulliver with a pink rose and two theater tickets to a performance of a musical called, “Ollie’s Foley.” She is a little skeptical at first, not really knowing what the play’s plot even was but found still was far more ecstatic to be going to a play for the first time in years. 

The Brook Solar theater was already growing crowded, but the prince had the highest quality seats arranged for them located on the balcony overlooking the entire stage from high above. It was intimidating to be so high up, yet breaths a little lighter after Gulliver sits down next to her and rubs her shaking hand that was resting on the nearby armrest. 

The show starts and Lilly’s eyes widen as the thundering sounds of the orchestra boom off the walls as the violins strings high starting low and rising higher as the rest of the instruments continue to play. 

It makes her feel the dramatic tension in the air as the spotlights a single being on stage. To Lilly’s never-ending surprises of the night, she finds a long necked scaled Tallver on stage. It is in that moment that Lilly looks out to the audience for the first time to see a variety of creatures in the seats-not a single Star Nomad in sight. 

Lilly feels Gulliver starting to rub her hand more quickly and turns to see that he appears jumpy with his own eyes glued to the stage at the singing leading. She asks quietly if he is okay. 

“She’s hating this,” he mumbles under his breath not really paying attention to her. 

She realizes what is going on and pulls her hand away slowly. He looks more frantic until she starts holding his hand close to her. He looks at her in disbelief, but she does not say anything to him as she smiles then continues to watch the performance. 

She feels him stop trembling and hears him sigh as he leads back with the overview ending as act one begins. 

...

“I still can’t believe that he nearly fell off the stage! His feet were _this_ close to toppling over!” 

“Let’s not forget, he also took the lead actress with him!” 

Lilly could barely hold it together as she started chuckling along with Gulliver walking out of the theater. They were the last one heading out because Lilly wanted pictures of the stage and cast; She shifted through each of them, swiping her sphere with a fond smile, while Gulliver acquired autographs. 

It was already late as is with now a near empty lot avoiding carriages and other space traveling modes of transportation, when Lilly turned at the sound of someone panting. Her eyes widen at the sight of a familiar looking old blue man with a long truck nose and flappy giant ears. He had a long white bread and a dark blue raincoat and hat to match, he was trying and failing to push a large cart of some kind out of the pothole. Gulliver followed her gaze and starred along with her for a second before letting go of her hand and talking a few steps towards the stranger. 

“Excuse me sir?” The being turned towards them at last and Lilly nearly dropped her gift from Gulliver and gasped at the startling recognition. The being appeared to be sharing her expression. 

“Are you in need of some asis- “

“Lilly? Little Lilly Rosy Shimmer?” The elephant asked in astonishment. Gulliver turned towards her, but Lilly paid no mind as she stepped forward with her breath clenched in her throat. 

“Mr. Mordamor? Is it really you?” The elephant smiled widely as she rushed over without a second thought. She heard Gulliver follow her hearing his feet against the rocky pavement. 

Mr. Mordamor then leaned down and hugged her tightly as she returned the embrace gladly. 

“It’s been terribly long, child!” His truck started petting the top of her head, “Of course I can’t really call you a child anymore. Why just look how grown you are!” 

“It’s been an awful long time sir.” She breathed as she stepped back, “How goes the business these days? How’s Tern doing?”

“Oh fine, could be better though. My baby boy is not much of a baby anymore though, currently in college studying to be a doctor of some kind. I’m so proud of how far he’s come.” 

“…Excuse me?” Lilly’s gaze snaps back to the prince and her face grows red from a mixed her shame for forgetting his presence and her rudeness overall. 

“I’m so terribly sorry,” she sides aside, “Where are my manners?” 

She walks over to Gulliver, “Gulliver, this is an old friend of my father’s: Mr. Peter Mordamor. Mr. Mordamor, this is Gulliver…my….date for this evening.” She bites her bottom lip, hoping that Gulliver wasn’t insulted that she didn’t’ use his formal title, but doesn’t seem to notice or even care as he shakes the elephant’s hoof acting far more polite that she did moment’s prior. 

“It’s wonderful to meet you too sir,” Gulliver examines the stuck cart, “I’m still wondering if you need assistance with your cart?”

“Oh yes!” Mr. Mordamor knees down the best he can as he points towards the trapped wheel. Lilly looks over the situation along with Gulliver as they both help by pulling the cart up and having the three of them navigate the cart’s wheels away from the hole with little trouble save for their feet covered in wet mud. Mr. Mordamor thanks them both. 

“Now I’d love to stay and chat, but time stands for no creature!” He waves off Lilly and asks her to keep in touch as he pulls his cart towards the planet’s horizon. 

She and Gulliver take a moment to sit down on a nearby bench and clean off their shoes using some sub-bombs the prince had on hand. It is quiet, but Lilly has a feeling that this was just a huge steppingstone in their blooming relationship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newest chapter is here! Let me know what you all think in the comments below.  
> Also, guess the song that the lyrics are from and I'll give you a shoat out in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

“Mother the ball is old news by this point, why do you still want to talk about it? It’s been months!” The stepfamily of Lilly had taken a day trip to the market on one of the colony planets in Zicon 7 to check on the old trade business as well as simply shopping. They are currently returning to the ship with bags of groceries and fabrics that Lilly’s carrying while two members of her step-family pay her little mind while Drizelle continues chatting to the Baroness. 

“I’m more ecstatic for the Crescent Ball that is within a week! Especially in seeing Lord Oberon again…” She sighs as the four Star Travelers arrive on the family ship. 

Lilly, with difficulties in balancing the bags in her arms, goes over and activates the traveling disks for her stepmother and stepsisters. The platforms arrive and the three of them step on and float up the stairs then arrive on deck, leaving Lilly to walk behind carefully carrying the numerous bags with her. 

“It shouldn’t faze me whom the prince decides to court nor his lady of choice,” Rodmilla states as she climbs down off the floating platform once she reaches the main deck. “Yet the events of that night, the girl he danced with…there’s something about her that just…” She fans herself but then shrugs it off as she heads downstairs into the living quarters. 

Lilly sighs in relief after feeling almost being caught as Drizelle follows her mother demanding tea and cookies in an hour’s time. She sets the bags down on deck and leans over the boat railing and takes a breath. 

“…is everything alright?” 

Startled, Lilly near jumps as she darts behind her seeing Gabriella still on deck with her. Lilly hums as she brushes her ragged dress stating that she is fine, just in thought is all. Then as she grabs the bags, Gabriella steps forward. 

“I know.” Confused, Lilly looks up. 

Gabriella clarifies, “The girl at the ball, the one dancing with the prince…” she leans down to look Lilly in the eye. “I know that was you.”

Panic gripped Lilly for a moment before Gabriella frantically waved her hands.

“I’ve known for a while now, but I won’t tell mother. Of course, I could not, it would be- “She stops and suddenly picks up some of the bags off the deck. “Let me help you bring these to the kitchen. We can talk more later.”

They talked later that evening when both Drizelle and Rodmilla were in bed. It was a long talk that was well overdue, to the initial surprise of Lilly and the shame on Gabriella after she told her. 

Gabriella stated that she could not justify standing up for Lilly over the years, only that she too feared her mother’s wrath and temperament. She was honest with Lilly when she said that she cared for her and felt horrible that she had to do all this work receiving only scolding as reward. 

She told her that, while he could not help her then, she wants to show that she does care for her. 

Lilly softly cried with a smile. She didn’t know if her speech is what possessed her to tell Gabriella everything, or simply by the sincerity of her voice alone that broke her walls, but she did end up giving Gabriella the abridged tale of that night as well as the dates after with Gulliver. It was euphoric to reveal such a truth to someone other than Jean as she felt lighter soon after. 

While Gabriella did not believe every word that Lilly stated as fact, she thought Lilly was exaggerating about Maria’s ‘magical powers’ and total involvement, but she did believe the rest of her tale. She continued to stun Lilly that day by offering to help her from now on with sneaking out and even loaning some of her own dresses for date nights. 

Lilly slept more peacefully that night than she had in a long while. 

* * *

The next week comes around and Lilly is flabbergasted to learn she will get to spend nearly all night with Gulliver at their next date because it’s on the night of the Crescent Ball; a ball that he isn’t required to attend because it’s hosted by nobility and meant for the them exclusively (though they most likely would not opposed to royalty wishing to attend, but thankfully Gulliver doesn’t want to).

Gabriella is staying behind, for some reason, while her sister and Rodmilla are going to be gone all night due to being invited to spend the night, courtesy of Madame Odena Crescent herself. 

The day of the party comes and the two in attendance leave early that evening by carriage with little word of what was needed to be dealt with other than the normal nightly chores. However, as soon as they rode off, Gabriella told Lilly not to worry about doing the chores tonight and to even go get ready in the main bathroom. Lilly has not used the main bathroom since right after her father’s passing and is taken aback by the frilly changes the Baroness has made since that time. It makes sense of course; she redecorated the whole ship to match her choice of style. No longer the rustic shades of browns and gold but now the bathroom is retitled in pinks and purples that makes Lilly’s stomach turn at the sight. 

Still, she does wash up and start to prepare for the nightly events. 

After bathing for only fifteen minutes or so, she finds that Gabriella left her one of her orange dresses (that her mother bought her that wasn’t really all that flattering on her, so Gabriella claimed) and slipped it on along with one of Gabriella’s Grey Sapphire necklaces and matching star shaped hair pieces; it was finer made than Lilly’s own white stone one, but it was also an old trinket from her mother and felt more comfortable keeping it on her. 

After she left the bathroom, she heard the sound of laughter coming from the tea room, a mixture of two very familiar voices popped into her mind as she dashed over then gasped upon seeing none other than Jean holding a flustered Gabriella laying on the love seat. 

The three of them stared at each other for a moment with wide eyes before Lilly giggled a congratulations. They all had a good laugh soon after, with Lilly giving Jean a soft punch in the arm while Gabriella was not looking, when soon it was time for Lilly to go meet up with Gulliver on Uiza 11. 

“Wait!” the yellow Star nomad stopped in her tracks, “What about the chores? The dusting of the drapes? The dishes? Beating the rugs-" 

“Oh, don’t worry,” Jean told her as he guided her up the stairs. 

“But-But-” Lilly could not get a word in as she was sent up the stairwell to the main deck. Gabriella mumbled something to Jean but he brushed her off then pointed to his Witherhoof where a certain Mara was sitting with a coy smirk. 

Finally understanding what he means, Lilly sighed as she greeted Mara and thanked her for her help this evening. While she was hopping onto Jean’s mound. Jean introduced Gabriella to Mara; much to the latter’s stun expression towards the sight of the ‘elderly’ Rodrenta. Lilly giggled to herself as Gabriella awkwardly returned to greeting. Soon enough, Jean climbed on and told Gabriella that he would return soon after dropping off Lilly to pick her up for their date. 

Once the ship was out of sight, Lilly berated her friend about not telling her about Gabriella. 

“I did tell you though,” he laughs. 

“You shady scoundrel- “Lilly berated him in good humor, “You honestly could not tell me that it was Gabriella! Off all the nomads.”

“Well I didn’t know you two were on good terms and so I didn’t know how to approach the matter.” 

Lilly rolled her eyes as Jean rode them off into the star systems. 

* * *

At first, upon seeing his beloved flying in on a Winterhoof with some strange nomad with white fur, Gulliver will admit that he was bubbling with some jealousy at the sight of their brief friendly interaction. 

Maybe that is why he rode up high on his Snarpalback, in a manner of displaying dominance, then meeting up with them midflight. Lilly stares at his angered expression while the unnamed nomad looks shocked, as he should be thought of the prince with rage in his eyes. 

“May I ask you about your dealings with the lady that you're riding with?” 

Yet that’s when Lilly waves her arms dramatically then explains that this is a good friend of hers, just a good friend, that is offering his services to ride her to Uiza 11. Gulliver then hears the other man, looking rather pale despite his already white coat, mumble about how late he is going to be on his date with someone named Gabriella. 

Now feeling foolish at his brashness, Gulliver quickly flies down onto the planet once more with the other two following after him. He hops off his stead and apologizes to the stranger for his rudeness. 

“I truly am sorry for this misunderstanding on my end.” He notices the other being breath a little better but still looking spooked from his early, and out of line, quick confrontation. The man wishes Lilly well, tells them both to take care, and then flies off. Gulliver bites his lip and curses to himself for being so stupid. 

Lilly does explain that he is dating her stepsister, and that his name is Jean for future reference, and that it may take a bit for him to be comfortable around him. 

Then she randomly mumbles something about some position to which Gulliver asks for clarity. That is when Lilly looks sheepish as she tells him that Jean is a page boy from his royal court. Now Gulliver feels worse about his accusation. Lilly comforts him that Jean needs some time and that it is best to discuss later. Gulliver agrees, with thoughts of wondering how to make it up to the man later, as he takes Lilly on his Snarpalback to explore the uninhabited planet. 

* * *

Lilly was huffing loudly as the black inky beasts of the planet were right behind them. Gulliver continues to ride his stead far ahead of them. 

“Ok,” he grunts as he makes a turn around a mountain of rocks. “So this planet isn’t as unimhanted as we previously assumed.” A loud screeching sound nearly knocks Lilly off. She’s heavily breathing, trying to calm her breath clutching her chest. 

The beast came from out of nowhere not too long after the two arrived on Uiza 11 as they were having a peaceful conversation about their favorite music styles when the creatures emerged from their hiding places between the thin trees and rocks. Gulliver pulls out a silver sword with a red handle from scabbred. 

“Good thing my Gift is a sword then,” he hops off and tells her to ride ahead while he holds them off. Lilly’s heart races at that and looks anxiously at the rope that’s knotted around the Snarpalback’s cloth mouth-guard. 

“I don’t know how,” she admits with panic, “I never learned!” 

He huffs then smiles as he climbs back behind her, “Then I guess now is as good as any.” 

‘WHAT?!’ Lilly thinks but doesn’t have time to elaborate as the creatures grow closer with sounds of growls growing louder. He tells her to grab the rails and give a quick snap. She does so and the Snarpalback takes off into the sky. It seems they’re out of the clear but Gulliver’s wavers voice says otherwise. 

“...Don’t tell me, they can-” 

“They can fly.” 

‘Oh peachy.’ She holds steady as he tells her to pull to the right and they dodge a mountain peak. He then tells her to go left at the sight of the beasts gaining speed. He starts yelling at her to just keep them up as he takes out his sword and starts slashing the inky beasts left and right. She does just that, dodging while trying to stay focused on the sky. 

Then she spots a creature in the distance. She’s alarmed until she gets a better look at the animal, it’s appearance is familiar in a sense. If she’s right, this may be their break, if she times it right. 

“Gulliver hold onto me, I’m about to go down.” 

“What?!-”

“Trust me!” She then feels him hold onto her as she glares ahead. 

‘Wait for it,’ she tells herself as she heard the creatures behind them grow closer.

“Lilly─” she pulls down then allows them to free fall. 

She feels Gulliver’s grip tighten around her waist as the ground is fast approaching. Then she pulls up hard as the Snarpalback pulls upwards glide around the trees. Lilly glances up and grins as her intuition was right with the greater animal, a wild Pluckerdrive, was suddenly devouring the inky creatures. Gulliver grows quiet as she finds a good place to land and settle on an open forest clearing. 

She lets out a breath and both of them relax themselves for a minute. 

“That was...intense,” she admits as she climbs off. She looks up at a stunt Gulliver who then just stares wide eyed at her. “What is it?”

…

“That… was… incredible!” He exclaims as he hops down, picks up Lilly, and spins her around. She gasps in surprise as then puts her down and holds her hands with a wide smile upon his face. 

“How did you do that?! You said you never flew before but that was amazingly well choreographed!” He just looks up at the sky with a thrill in his tone. 

“What was that thing?!”

She takes a minute to process what just happened before explaining, “That was a Pluckerdrive. Usually domestic in the Oliven Galaxy for the Qizgizer people, they can be known for being natural predators of mushing smaller predators that are quick to disgust.” She walks next to him as he continues to look up the sky, now bouncing in place with pure excitement. 

“I knew about them from a visit to their planet back when my father was… around.” She starts rubbing her neck before Gulliver stops bouncing and gives her a surprised look. 

“Oh…” He looks a little sheepish all of a sudden before looking back at the sky one more time then at his Snarpalback. 

“Well…” he turns back towards her with a sheepish smile. “...I’m sure if he was here, he’d be mighty proud if you.” Lilly gawk at him before blushing with a smile.

“Thank you.” They both gaze at each other with affection before Gulliver tells her that they better be off. 

“Who knows if there’s any more on this planet,” he jokes but is also certainly concerned about that possibility based on his shaken laughter. They both climb aboard his Snarpalback and fly off the planet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to start posting two chapters per week so that I can end this story around the time school starts in a month and a half. Afterwords, I'm going to go back and work more on Wisp Vs the Forces of Evil. Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to leave a comment at the bottom.


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

Time passed and the two had many nightly dates with the girl of Prince Gulliver’s dreams. Oh how Lilly’s eye’s sparkled and her laughter was contagious. Yet what started out as simply admiring her physical beauty and surface personality, he discovered the passion and daring fire underneath. After that one near disastrous ‘date’ dealing with the ink creatures, Gulliver started helping her improve upon her flying with less force than before and with more skill. She was a quick learner, which he already knew by that venture, and was even out classing him in flight tricks she only recently picked up from him. 

He also gifted her a Snarpalback of her own, but for some reason was unable to have it leave with her so he had the creature housed at the palace stable for the time being. 

Gulliver also learned about her diverse language skills, she spoke several native tongues that even Lord Sebastian had difficulties understanding without fumbling the words. 

She wasn’t perfect; she still had difficulties when it came to courtly manners, and dining table etiquette, not to mention her occasional self deprecation of her ignorance of such things. Yet she was just so...dazzling when she was in her element of civil talk and foreign understanding. 

Lilly seems to have a strong opinion of the poverty of their empire, and Gulliver doesn’t understand where her passion for it comes from but he does feel for her cause. He tries to talk to his parents about it, and they do seem to listen, but they’re too busy with other matters of court on those days. He wants to help his people, but he just can’t get his parents to listen to him when it’s not about what they want. He talked to Lilly about it once during a trip around the Rivean Solar Orbit during one of their more recent dates. 

“If it’s not about figuring out who I should marry or my lessons in etiquette or whatever their fanny is of that day…they just don't seem to care.” He recalls how she thought over for a minute then expressed a somber look upon her face. 

“I know what you mean, about others not caring for your thoughts and really listening to what you're saying. It is very difficult indeed.” He was astonished by her answer and questioned it. 

“What do you mean? Your thoughts are so… well thought out. You have so much to say about how people should be treated with empathy and respect, that you speak of interest in stories and fascinating creatures and cultures and…” He trailed off and flushed with embarrassment of his rambling, but she laughed it off and kissed his cheek. 

That’s another thing they started doing: showing more intimate affection with one another. It took awhile, he supposed it was too shy to act first since she did take the first step and kissed his cheek once out of the clear blue. She looked so adorable with embarrassment afterwards, but he was simply smitten. 

Still, the tone of her voice was hesitant and unsure. It is a strange thing when she does that. One minute, she’s a shining sun beaming with confidence and light. The next, she shies away from such actions looking shameful for showing such beauty. It puzzles him to no end. She’s gotten better at being more open with him about her inner self, but she’s not completely displaying her full colors either. 

The strong example is her family, or rather her absent current one. She talks a great deal about her late father and mother, and he expressed condolences, but she remains silent about the people she’s living with now. 

He knows she mentioned a step sister, speaking about her every so often, but that’s all he can get out of her before she closes back up and tries to change topics. He doesn't want to assume the worse, that she’s being looked over by her new family because she’s not blood related. Yet, her factual actions aren’t one of a nomad that is simply embarrassed about overbearingly they are; it feels more disheartening judging by her tone when the topic is brought up.

Gulliver wants to do more for her, she’s...everything wonderful in his life right now. He doesn’t want her to feel unloved, she doesn’t deserve that. With this in mind, along with his parents insistence in marrying, he feels the need to make his decision at long last. 

He already spoke it over with his parents about scheduling another ball, this time at the palace, he already commissioned a ring in private and is now waiting for the date to fast approach. 

* * *

Lilly was beside herself when her stepmother held up the royal invitation. Her stepsisters shared mixed reactions of surprise with the Baroness herself elated of the news. 

“Another ball?” Gaberilla asked sitting there with a confused look that Lilly shared. 

“Isn’t it wonderful girls,” Madame Rodmilla stated with pride, “Another chance to court Prince Gulliver.” Lilly and the other girls simultaneously raised an eyebrow at that with the Baroness explaining herself. 

“It’s clear by this invite that the previous girl was seen as distasteful at court. I’m sure you all recall the garden banquet, she had rather poor dining etiquette in displaying.” 

“Lady Peppina told me that she looked so clumsy that night and that she spoke against the queen herself when talking about the queen’s favorite play,” Drizelle speaks with boredom. 

Lilly holds her tongue but she is seething underneath her calm demeanor. Rodmilla gives her a curious look before Lilly remembers herself and continues sweeping the floor board. 

Rodmilla continues, “Exactly my dear, she simply is a lady unfit to be future queen.” She waves around the invite with a smirk, “This is why you two must be at your best during this ball.” She walks over to Drizelle. 

“That means no gossip in front of her majesty,” the purple girl moans as she then turns to Gabriella with a scowl. “And certainly no back talking from you either. You both want to be married to the prince after all.” 

Both of her stepsisters looked uncertain to Lilly’s surprise as she was only expecting Gabriella to be uninterested. The Baroness is not even paying attention to them as she talks to herself about commissioning more gowns before leaving the room. 

* * *

_“She said what?!”_ Jean stammers after Lilly calls him that night, “ _I can’t believe she assumes that his highness isn’t still courting you-”_ Lilly shushes him, reminding him of the time, and he sheepishly apologies. 

_"Sorry about that,”_ He says in a softened tone, “ _I’m just angry on your behave.”_

“What about yours?” She asks with concern, “She still wants either Drizelle or Gabriella to marry him.” 

_“I won’t worry about that,”_ He says with a smirk on his face, “ _Believe me, neither of them want to marry him.”_

“While I certainly can understand Gabriella’s hesitation, why wouldn’t Drizelle?”

 _“Let’s just say she may be more invested in a certain someone at the moment.”_ Lilly looks bemused, yet doesn’t question him further about the subject matter before both nomads calling it a night. 

Lilly can’t sleep, her thoughts wandering about Gulliver's reasoning for throwing another ball after the last one four months ago. And why at the Star North palace of all places to have it?

* * *

The night of the extravagant ball arrives with a buzz from the citizens of the Star Nomad Empire with sheer excitement of the night’s festivities. It appears to most nomads, besides a select few, that the ball is for an engagement party.

It seemed so obvious to the masses since the news of the Prince’s courting with the mysterious beautiful lady that captured his heart only months prior. The Queen and her husband expressed their own thoughts within court about the, not yet announced, wedding that would take place soon enough. 

Yes, it seemed as though this would be the most important event of the recent years. 

That is to say, if Lilly accepts the engagement as Gulliver waits inside the ballroom looking impatiently at the main doors from his throne.

He hadn’t expressed his worries about the engagement to the hunting party, whom he realized were more ‘yes men’ then sincere friends. He doesn’t think any of them would give him the answer he needed to hear. He didn’t know what he wanted to hear, but maybe he just wanted someone to tell him that it was okay to be nervous or that she loved him for who he was already. He was just a bundle of nerves as he rocked a little in his chair while he absentmindedly greeted his guests. 

He barely even noticed when a family of three walked up to his throne, with his parents out on the floor chatting with nobility, and was startled when he heard a hard “hrumpf” sound. He turned his eyes to a trio of women, one middle aged woman stood in front, and two younger girls his age with their eyes looking away from him. They seem to be each looking for someone and he can’t blame them as he was doing the same. 

“Yes,” he sat up resting his arms in his lap. “Good evening.” 

“Why good evening your highness.” The older woman said as she curtsied before him, then clears her throat with the other two curtsying after her. 

He’s clenching his teeth in a smile, waiting for this greeting to be over with to go back to waiting for Lilly to arrive. 

“I am Baroness Rodmilla Shimmer of the well known Shimmer Trade Company,” she gestures to her daughters. “And these are my daughters Lady Drizelle and Lady Gabriella.” Both girls bow and he can't help but feel like he heard that last name from somewhere.

The trumpets blare as his heart stops upon seeing that Lilly has arrived at long last. He quickly excuses himself and rushes over to greet her at the stairs with anticipation. She looks even lovelier than that first night at the ball, wearing a dress of pure white with golden stars wrapped around her. His eyes even spotted the same glass slippers she first wore that night with each step she descended from the stairs. She had that same expression she bared that night, a look of nervousness, but smiled fondly when meeting his gaze. 

He bowed to her and she returned with a curtsy before taking her to the dance floor for a waltz feeling light on his feet. 

* * *

The Star North Palace was more elaborate than the palace ship she visited only a while ago. Its ivory walls glistening with the glow of the hanging lights high above. The windows had tall decorated columns between the columns. The ballroom was massive, three times as large as the royal ship’s ballroom. 

She got lost a few times getting to this room, but thankfully a servant nearby stopped her and personally and had a guard help escort her here. She was informed that she didn’t need to wander around and that any of them would’ve happily shown her where to go, but she didn’t elaborate on the matter. She didn’t want to bother any of them while they were performing their duties because of her silly situation. She honestly couldn’t fathom working at the palace, she already had a difficult time being a maid back home, much less having to work with even stricter rules inside a palace like this. 

Still, that mess from earlier washed away the moment she arrived and felt a lump in her throat over the fuss everyone was making. They used a trumpet and watched her descend the stairs with awe in their eyes. She just hoped to not make a fool of herself, she didn’t even think about the thousands of nomads that were watching her. 

Yet once she saw Gulliver just below, her heart fluttered lightly as she made her way to him. Oh how warm his arms were, and how sweet his eyes made her feel! She danced away with him, not paying any mind to the world around the two of them. 

If only it could last forever. 

However, Gulliver whispers in her ear that he has a surprise for her and then dances away to slip from everyone’s gaze as he sneaks them off to a side exit behind a wall of red curtains. She gasps in delight when greeted by the sight of millions of colorful flowers. 

* * *

Gulliver steadies his breath as Lilly’s expression is filled with wonder upon first seeing the view of the palace gardens. He then takes her deeper into them and off the stone path. 

“I’d told you, you can get lost in a place like this.” She giggles too cutely for him to stand much longer as they reach the gazebo at last. She gasps once more with her hands covering her mouth. 

“Oh Gulliver,” she steps forward, “it’s beautiful.” 

He smiles then walks her up and over to the bench inside. The stone bench is covered by a velvet blanket and a few matching pillows along with golden tissue wrapping, he placed them here earlier along with the ring box underneath. He sits down and gestures for her to do the same. He feels under one of the pillows and sighs in relief that the box is still there. 

They sit there for a moment or so before Lilly speaks, “I have to tell you, it’s just wonderful here. The gardens and your home, though it’s really hard to find your way around this place.” 

“Yeah, even though I’ve lived here my whole life, it’s still hard to find the kitchen at midnight.” They both laugh as the distant sound of the classical violins begins to play in the ballroom. He takes a deep breath and grips the box in his left hand and looks lovingly into Lilly’s eyes. “But you know, it eventually gets easier as time moves on. So you don't have to worry about that.” 

She looks up sheepishly. “That’s a nice thought you know,” she moves a loose long piece of hair from her face. “Being with you, being here always.” He smiles and pulls out the small black box. 

“I’m glad you said that.” Her eyes grow wide as he stands up and drops to one knee. “Lilly,” He opens the box to show her the golden ring inside as she gasps, “Will you-”

“No!” She stands up instantly looking frightened. 

...He’s eyes grow wide and his heart drops. His world begins to crumble as his lip quivers trying to make sense of what she just said. 

“...No.” He softly says. He looks at the open ring box then back up at her, “What...do you mean no?” His mind can’t wrap around what’s happening. This can’t be real. 

She steps back with tears now in her eyes and clenching her hands. “I’m...I’m…” 

“Is it me?” He stands up, “If you don’t love me or-”

“No!” She holds his hands together in hers. Now he’s just confused. “It’s not that,” she explains, “I do love you. I do want to…” She trails off and he smiles for a brief moment before returning to the question at hand. 

“Then why did you say no?” 

She looked away from him, looking conflicted, before sighing and she let go of his hands. She stepped back appearing dejected, her hand holding her arm as she looked at the ground. 

“I’m not who you think I am.” She takes another step back, “I’m a liar, I’m a fraud, I’m…” His mind feels both still and racing as she finally finishes sofly, “...I’m nobody at all.” 

“What are you talking about? You’re Lilly, a beauty, a lady-”

“I am no lady!” He steps back and gives her a good look over, seeing both her fists clenched, with raised eyebrows. 

“...if you're a male under that dress, I don’t mind. I really don’t-” She gives a sad smile and chuckles.

“I mean I am a female, I’m sure of that...I’m just not,” she looks towards the ground shaking in place. “I’m not any noble. I’m not even a merchant’s wealthy daughter, not anymore, I’m just-just,” she stammers and shouts out crying. “I’m a scullery maid!” 

His eyes grow wide as he nearly drops the box, but tries to go walk over and comfort her. 

“I don't care about thatー”

“You have to!” She yells out with tears in her eyes glaring at him, startling him to step back. “You have to care, you're the prince for grob sake! The empire is looking towards you to marry a high noble woman of the court. Someone that is ready to be queen and rule the empire alongside you! Not some cheap scullery maid that only needs dresses because she borrowed them from friends while she only has two dresses of torn rags! Not some nobody orphan that has hard rough hands and dirty withered fur! You-!” 

She hiccups as she starts holding herself with a fluster wet face. 

“You deserve better.” 

Before he could say another word, she ran out of the gazebo and towards the ballroom. 

The stroke of midnight begins to ring as his body grows frigid before he finally moves his feet and starts chasing after her. 

* * *

‘He wanted to marry me?!’ Lilly thinks as she sprints into the ballroom looking for the main doors through the massive crowd of nomads. ‘Why did I let it get this far? Why did I have to fall for him?!’

“Wait! Lilly!” Hundreds of heads turn to the door to see Gulliver coming up from behind. Her head feels light as her heart races trying to hide in the confused crowd. Thankfully, no one notices her as she finally spots the double doors and the flight of stairs. She starts scurrying up them when suddenly a spotlight falls on her. 

‘Oh flarp.’

She bolts up the stairs holding her skirts in a bundle trying desperately not to trip but not to get caught. 

‘Oh dear sweet grob he’s going to have her hanged for lying to him! She’s going to die if she lets him catch her!’ 

As soon as she reaches the top, she bursts through the doors and rushes down the elongated lavish hallways. Her heart pounds as the thundering sounds of feet are catching up to her. 

‘He got the guards. Of course he got the flarping guards!’

She thankfully is able to dash into a hallway and into the first door. 

Her heart is beating hard as she hushes her breathing. The dozens of stomping feet head down the hallway she’s in but stop with some of the voices sound confused. The darkness of the room consells her form as she remains where she is and away from the door; the light under it shows shadows with one of the guards telling the guards to split up, much to her own anxiety.

‘Okay, okay, okay, think Lilly. Where are you right now?’ She looks around the pitch black room with the only light source being the light from under the door. However, she is able to see a dustpan and a few brooms. ‘Your in a closet, a small supply closet. Ok-Okay, this is your element. You can defend yourself-defend myself?Yes, defend yourself. You need to get out of this palace alive? What if he doesn't want to kill me? YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS PLACE ALIVE!-’

The door is opening, the door is flarping opening, slowly. She clenches her teeth and slowly reaches for something next to her. 

“Hello?” A guard’s head comes into view, “Are you in here your ladysh-” 

She strikes his head with a metal dustpan and he falls down instantly. 

...She stares for a second before sheepishly leaving the unconscious nomad, walking carefully around his body, then dashes into the hallway. 

Thankfully, she seems to have ditched the guards as she races down the long hallway and finally sees the exit...with a wall to wall guard line. 

“Ah crud.”

“There she is!” One of the states as they slowly start to advance her. Her heart pounds as she steps back gripping the dustpan. 

‘I can’t die, not now. I love my parents but I don't want to meet them now!’ The guards grow closer causing her legs to shake and teeth chatter. Then she suddenly hears a voice in her head. 

_‘Wait for it,’_ Her mind freezes as her breathing softens. Her legs stand strong as she watches the guards make their way towards her. Everything around her has slowed down. She shifts her weight and holds back the dustpan over her head looking focused at the double doors behind said guards. 

She lets out a breath and time speeds back up. 

_*SMACK*_

* * *

Gulliver starred, along with his parents and the caption of the royal guards, flabbergasted at the sight of the front hallway full of unconscious guards with large bruises starting to form around their faces. The prince continued to stare smacked-jawed at the sight while his father and the caption rushed over to a few of them that were starting to walk up. 

“Well then,” the red furred prince turned to his mother, “You sure know how to pick em.” 

She hummed as she and Gulliver stepped around the bodies, with his father running down the hallways calling out for a doctor, as the two made it to the front open double doors. Gulliver pushed one of them a little to see engraved smoke tracks directly down below on the ground at the front steps along with a random metal dustpan with dents in it. 

He stares up into the star atmosphere above with a heavy heart as his mother heads back inside. 

* * *

As soon as Lilly made it back to the boat, she takes off her shoes and runs downstairs, down into the basement, and flops on her couch causing dust to fly everywhere. Her heart’s pounding as tears fall from her face. 

Each glass slipper is gripped in her hands for a moment. She debates tossing them into the wall, smashing them into pieces, before catching herself then setting them carefully on the floor next to her. Then she sinks back into the couch. The events of the night flood her head as she begins to cry out in pain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter and it's twist at the end. I wanted to add some flavor to the story and I think I nailed it with this chapter, but what do you guys think? Please leave a comment down below, I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

The news spreads across the solar systems, from colony to colony, to each section of the Star Nomad Empire. The fair mysterious Lady, the one prince planned to wed, deserted him at the ball. Rumors of the event cascaded with each more wild alterations than the last. 

Some added that she beat up each royal guard with her own fists. Others added that she demolished some priceless vases and artwork on the way out the door. Each had their own theory as to what happened that night, yet no one had any real clue as to why. 

All expect a small handful of Star Nomads that included the prince himself. 

Gulliver barely left his room at the castle, choosing to remain alone at this time. No one blamed him for acting this way, not one close to him anyway. Still, he just couldn’t stop thinking about Lilly and her last hurtful words to him. 

_“-Not some nobody orphan that has hard rough hands and dirty withered fur! You-!...You deserve better.”_

Why didn’t she tell him?

Did she really think that he cared about...about….

He shifted around his bed and looked up at his ceiling. It was his duty as heir to choose a suitable spouse to rule beside him and bring about the next generation. That’s what he’s been told by members of the court and the Chancellor. His parents wanted him to find someone to be there for him, to be a companion. That was the point of all this was it not?

...But what about Lilly?

Did she...didn’t she love him?

_“I do love you. I do want to…”_

_“I’m a scullery maid!”_

His head ringed in his ears as the tears welled up in his eyes again. He curled up into a ball and held his legs, trying to think about what to do. 

* * *

She kept her mind occupied with the chores. She didn’t even bat an eye when her stepmother….when the Baroness added more ridiculous jobs that she already did, or weren’t in need of cleaning at the moment. 

It was easier to let her body run on autopilot for the last few days ever since that night. Lilly bit back her quivering lip and continued scrubbing the floorboard. 

The Baroness was beaming with joy over the recent scandal. Drizelle didn’t talk much about that night other than to add to the rumors with her visiting friends during tea times along with other gossip worthy news that was on her mind. Gabriella meanwhile, tried to talk to Lilly about the matter, but she ignored her attempts at that and focused more on her work. 

At night, her mind unwillingly dreams about the prince. She recalled him holding her close and kissing her cheeks that would turn her face red with delight. When she woke up the next morning, Lilly sighed heavily as she got up for the daily grid, fixing her gaze towards the door above and not the box under the floorboard holding the glass reminder of it all. 

‘It’s nothing more than a dream.’

She thinks to herself before suddenly an aura sphere forms in front of her. 

* * *

“What are you doing?”

“Jean, I have to go do-”

“What... Are... You... Doing?”

“Jean-”

“He loves you! You love him!”

“It’s not that simple-”

“Of course it’s not!...It never is, but that’s why you need it.”

“…”

“That’s why we all need it Lilly. Love needs to be challenged to make it worth something. Otherwise… it's not real.”

“...”

“Call him.”

The sphere dissolves as the then comes up to the stairs to the sight of a figure before her. 

* * *

Gulliver was finally out of his room for the first time in two weeks and was out on a hunt along with his usual hunting party. He didn’t want to go at first, but his mother insisted him to at least leave his room and clear his head. They are in the midst of locating a blue Pentenpard in the Evtroun galaxy on its fourth planet from it’s main sun. 

He barely paid much attention to the pink and purple environment; walking along with his party for a chance of pace, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“Your highness?” He turns to see a concerned Trenton next to him. 

“Yes?”

“I-I…” He trails off in perplexed thought, probably trying to find the right words to comfort him, when one of his other companions Jeffives pops up from behind. 

“Hey I saw some tracks leading towards a nearby waterfall, maybe we can take a quick break and go cool off? Maybe even find a lead?”

“Yes!” Trenton started appearing more optimistic than before as he started walking ahead of the group. “Let's head down there right now….If that’s of course alright with you, your highness?”

Gulliver looks around to see everyone looking expectantly towards him. He frowns at the sight. Why did they always have the need to ask him? Can’t they make their own decisions and allow him to just follow for once. 

He sighs and mumbles, “Sure, that’s fine.” 

They don’t look upset as much as most of the party, with a few making sure the prince was still there, running towards the falls with relief and some glee. 

When they arrive a few minutes later, the party starts undressing and jumps head first into the water with delight. They laughed among themselves as Gulliver trails behind them, looking at them all having a wonderful time before settling on a log. He unbuckles his boots and takes off his hat allowing the breeze to cool the fur on his head. He exhales as he looks on his hunting group splashing and playing about in the water. None of them see to be paying any attention to him as they carry on about, not that he minds at the moment. Still, he thinks as he leans back a little to look up at the purple haze of the sky, it would be nice to have Lilly here. He hums as he looks out. 

That’s when he hears some rustling coming from the bushes. He’s not the only one that notices as the party halts and stares at the direction where the noise is coming from. Each of them slowly climbs out of the water and grabs their clothes and guns. Gulliver slides off the log, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword before drawing it. Then he sniffs the air and looks confused. The Pentenpards are known for their irksome smell of moldy rotten meat, yet this scent was not only pleasant, but strangely familiar. 

That’s when a voice rings out in the air, “Hold your fire!” and a Witherhoof comes flying through the bushes. Everyone looks completely down founded at the sight of a white furred Star Nomad suddenly barreling in on his mound. 

Everyone, expect Gulliver who instantly recognizes him. 

“Jean?” Every member of his hunting party stares at him in continued shared confusion as he walks over to the seemingly exhausted Jean as the latter climbs down from his Witherhoof. 

“You know this Nomad, your highness?” Aster asks, perplexed still holding his gun. Gulliver huffs as he realizes that everyone of his party is still holding their weapons. He slides his sword back into his holder. 

“Yes, so you can put your weapons down.” Each looks sheepish as they do just that. Gulliver rolls his eyes then turns to Jean. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I need to talk to you...alone.” He stares at him for a moment when suddenly Jeffives walks in front of the group, glaring at the newcomer. 

“The prince doesn’t need to speak with some random member of his court without a previous say. Especially not to some pageboy.” That’s when the rest of the party realizes who Jean is and begins to laugh to the white fur Star Nomad’s shame. 

“A pageboy? Requesting a private meeting with the crown prince?!” Aster belts out holding his knees. “Have you ever heard of something so absurd?” 

“Not in this century!” One of the random members of the party shoats out as he falls to the ground dying of laughter. Jean’s face flushes red as he starts holding his hands, then appears irritated. Gulliver had just enough of this mockery and began to speak up when Jeans beat him to the punch. 

“It’s about Lilly!” 

Gulliver’s attention is instantly at full alert, “What about Lilly? What happened? Is she alright?!” He begins shaking the poor man. 

“Who’s Lilly?” He frantically turns to see Aster and the rest of the hunting group still confused. Gulliver glares. 

“The love of my life?! Are you not paying attention?!” All at once, the party gasps and appears embarrassed. He feels regrettable about yelling for their ignorance, but his mind is on more important urgent matters. He turns back to Jean feeling fearful. 

“Is she alright?”

Jean stammers for a moment then says something that makes Gulliver’s body turn cold. 

“She’s missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, short chapter today. Hope you all enjoy!


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains Abuse, Assault, and Slave ships. 
> 
> Edited by Greyisles

_12 Days Prior_

_…_

_The Baroness glared down at Lilly with her arms crossed and scrunched up face features._

_“So,” She spoke in a low hushed tone, “it was you.”_

_“Madame I have not idea what you’re-”_

_“That girl, the one that the prince was seeing.” Lilly felt cold as Rodmilla pushed her out of the way and walked down the stairs._

_She stopped in front of the loose floor board. Lilly rushed down the stairs, but Romilla already moved the board with her foot and picked up the box. She froze as her stepmother opened it and took out one of her slippers. She examines it for a moment then places it back inside. She puts the lid back on and starts walking up the stairs with the box still in her possession._

_“That’s mine-” Lilly holds her tongue when Rodmilla glares back at her._

_Her heart pounds in her chest as Rodmilla sets the box down then walks forward. Lilly steps back, except then Romilla grabs her right arm. Horror grips Lilly as the older Star Being forms a black orb in her hands._

_“Please,” Lilly whispers with tears forming in her eyes. “Please don’t-”_

_She cries out the moment the orb is smacked into her arm. The feeling of deep tissue tearing causes her to fall to her knees and grasps her arm as it travels up to the arm socket. The pain lasts for only a moment but leaves black veins around the front of her arm. She hiccups and looks up at Rodmilla-who then turns back around, grabs hold of the box once more, then walks up the stairs locking the door._

_Lilly falls to the side, cradling her arm as she cries on the floor. The world around her lost its colors._

* * *

_11 Days Prior_

_…_

_She took her communication aura. She stole her aura._

_Lilly’s empty stomach growled as she grabbed it holding back more of her tears the best she could. The basement, that once held shades of browns and flicks of red and yellow, now displayed shades of grey. She could barely see solid objects in the distance._

_She was only allowed water for 24 hours, a few cups here and there just to keep her alive, since the door has been locked from the outside._

_The Star Nomad stares up at the locked keyhole, but doesn’t move from her couch. It’s too painful to move._

_Soon, she hears screaming from upstairs. She can’t tell who, but seems to recognize it as Gabriella’s._

_Oh, she wants to help her…_

_It hurts too much, everything hurts too much._

* * *

_10 ½ Days Prior_

_…_

_The door opens widely once more as Lilly tries to stand, but is shaking in a daze with her head feeling light. Her vision is blurry but is able to make out tall lumming figures make their way down the stairs. Her hearing chances the sicken clashing of metal hitting the floor boards. She’s unable to fight free when they suddenly grab her and put chains around her ankles._

_She cries as she’s being dragged up the stairs. The voices are hard to make out as she sees three figures making some kind of exchange. She looks around to see a plum figure in the corner of the room. Lilly can’t focus as to who it was before she’s being dragged up the front stairs to the main deck._

_Her head feels like it’s screaming at her to run once she sees some kind of enormous dark ship docked next to the boat, but everything feels too cloudy as she’s being carried up the ship on a platform then hauled away._

_She turns back for a moment to see her home growing smaller and smaller in the distance._

* * *

Gulliver’s heart is pounding in his chest as he rushes down the hallway of his castle home on Star North. His tunnel vision is making sure he makes it to the throne room, but his mind is screaming in agony. 

‘Oh grob! Oh grob no. Please let her be ok. Please let her be-’ He shakes the terrifying thought with tears in his eyes as he finally makes it to the double doors and barges in without a second thought. 

“I NEED THE GUARDS!” All three heads turn to him in surprise. 

“Gulliver?” His mother started to speak, “Is something wrong?-”

“LILLY AS BEEN KIDNAPPED!” Their eyes nearly pop out of their sockets as Gulliver is breathing heavy. 

“Or has been sent somewhere or something, but it’s mostly likely a kidnapping! All I know is that she’s missing. How you may ask?” His parents look ready to speak but he halts them with his hand. “A good friend of hers told me just a few hours ago!” 

“Gulliver,” His father starts but the prince is not having it, not now. 

“I need to find her! I don't care what either of you have to say on the matter, but I need to!”

“Your highness,” Lord Sebastian tries to chime in, but is stopped by the crown heir. 

“No! Let me speak! You never let me say what I need to say! You keep expecting me to just go along with what you all want for me, but I’m sorry. The love of life is most likely in danger right now. I don’t care that you think she’s not good enough, nor what everyone else says. She’s more than just some maid, she’s Lilly! I know she turned me down but that’s because she thought she wasn’t good enough, which is absolute malarkey!”

“What about the guards?” His mother points out.

“I’m sure she thought she was going to be arrested or something for turning me down! That’s the thing about this kingdom, everyone thinks they need to walk on eggshells to please me, but feel if they disappoint me, they’ll be punished for it! But I don’t care! I want people to be honest with me! For once, I just want someone to tell me how they really feel or what’s going on!” He huffs for a second feeling the exaggeration of coming here so quickly, along with finally telling off his parents, starting to take effect. However, he takes in a deep breath and feels determined once more. 

“But that doesn’t matter right now. What matters is helping find Lilly!” He hears a knock on the door and sees Jean pecked out from it. 

“Your highness?” The page boy softly speaks. 

“What are you doing here!?!” Lord Sebastian shoats towards the ajar door, “Can’t you see that the royal family is busy with-”

“He’s here~!” Gulliver drags out as he stomps over to the door, grabs Jean’s arm and pulls the sheepish Star Nomad behind him as he glares at Sebastian, “Because this is Lilly’s best friend!” The Chancellor shuts his jaw and gulps while his parents look bewildered. 

Gulliver goes on, “His just as concern about Lilly’s disappearance as I am. Yet unlike I, is able to know she’s gone from a message from his sweetheart who happens to be Lilly’s step sister, Gabriella. Said poor girl was nearly beat out of her life before Jean saved her from her mother’s wrath and got her out of there nearly two weeks ago and…” He trails off looking rather shamed at himself. 

“If I wasn’t wallowing in self-pity I would’ve...I should’ve contacted her soon and…” The room grows quiet. 

Then he feels a tug at his arm. 

“Your highness? Can I have my hand back?” He stares wide eyed at his hand to realize that he neglected to let go of Jean-Namid’s hand and sheepish does so before looking at his parents once more. 

“Please, I just have to find her.” 

It’s quiet for a moment, his parents giving each other a look of mixed concern before his mother grabs her scepter shaped guitar Gift and stomps the bottom on the ground. Several guards storm in and the queen stands up with a hard glare. 

Gulliver’s breathing is ragged as she gives the orders, “Gulliver requested guards to accompany him to find Lady Lilly. She has gone missing.” They bow and turn to Gulliver. Said prince gives his mother a nod in thanks, which she returns, before turning to the guards and Jean with determination. 

* * *

_9 Days Prior_

_…_

_She was allowed food once more, albeit dark grey grub, yet solid substance nonetheless. She was more clear headed than before with things looking solid, if still dull grey._

_Lilly was placed in the lower levels of the large ship along with several dozen other different species also looking exhausted and wearing rags. Unlike the others that rowed the boat underneath the ship, she was allowed some rest because of her previous state. She overheard some large build armored beings with dark scales chatting among themselves. She now knew the terrible truth as to what happened to her._

_Rodmilla sold her. She sold her to a Voltran Slave Ship._

_It was a hard, ghastly thing to take in after she first heard where she was. She wasn’t crying however, she felt more numb than devastated at the moment. Maybe she was in a state of shock?_

_It was hard to say, but she did notice that she was given scowl looks from both guards and her fellow captives. It wasn’t hard to imagine why though, Star Nomads were not seen as the most friendly of the known empires. To them, she must’ve looked disgusting._

_Still, she focused on getting back her strength and tried to eat more of the grub in her bowl. That was, until she heard the soft moans of someone next to her. She looked down to see a small Rodrenta child with an empty bowl. It made her heart ache and looked down at her mostly full bowl of gruel. This was her second bowl, something that must’ve been a luxury here, only given to her because of her current health._

_She scoots over to the side, with some difficulty as her legs have chains wrapped around her ankles. The child looked shocked at first, but unlike the adults and teenagars, he isn’t wary of her presence. She then leans over. A guard nearby looks ready to pull out a weapon but she gives him a look and holds out her bowl. He then huffs and surprisingly seems to allow her. She looks down at the boy, gives him a smile._

_“Would you like some of mine?” She has trouble speaking clearly but does get the words out. The boy and the guards look surprised at her since she just spoke perfect Rodrentan. Even some of the nearby Rodrentas looked back in surprise._

_The boy just stared wide-eyed before lifting up his bowl. She pours in half and smiles once the boy appears satisfied and starts eating._

* * *

_7 Days Prior_

_…_

_She was hard at work moving the oar along with three other captives when the caption of the ship came down from above._

_Since arriving and offering her food to the Rodrenta child, the guards and captives around her seem to have loosen up about her presence on board. She didn’t really get the chance to chat with them but they do at least show her some respect by no longer glaring at her._

_She’s been hard at work for the past day, working her muscles once more. Though it’s more tiresome than being a simple maid before, the workload isn’t unfamiliar to her. Surprisingly, it's more relieving than before. Maybe it’s because she’s not back on the boat with her step-family. She has grown to care for Gaberella for the past couple of months, but she has been still tormented for years prior without another kind soul to care for her well being besides Jean and Mara._

_Thinking about Mara, she must have been disappointed with how Lilly has been acting. She gave her the chance of a lifetime to be with Gulliver and she single handily blew it. She loves Gulliver, but she wasn’t honest with him from the start. She has been wondering how things would’ve been different if she just accepted his marriage proposal but she shook her head at that thought. It wouldn’t have been fair, not for Gulliver and certainly not for the kingdom to have a fraud on the throne._

_Regardless, the captain came down to the lower deck and seems to be talking with some of the guards. That’s when Lilly got a hard look at the towering creature. It was hard to make out his features, giving how dark it was down here and with her only being able to see shades of grey with her aura striped from her; she swore that the creature with a horned nose and holes in his long tall ears bull wearing a light tater colored suit looked strikingly familiar to her._

_Then the captain turned towards her direction and nearly jumped at the sight. She looked around but not one else was paying attention. She struggled and tried to continue her work before the captain had made a strange motion with his hooves and pointed at...her?_

_That when a guard came up to her and... unshackled her. Most of the captives have started staring at her while the guards dragged her away from the bench she was sitting on and in front of the captain who just stared at her._

_“...Lilly?” The rough low voice of the captain spoke to her, “'Checkmate' Lilly?”_

_That’s when it came to her._

_“Zharlie, 'Zip-Line' Zharlie?”_

_A once close childhood friend, back when she was a merchant’s tiny daughter, looked down at her with a wide open jaw which she returned._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit more violent than my other chapters and is the reason for the T rating. It's not much as you can see, more implied in some areas but it's clearly present. I hope this doesn't turn you off from the story as this is all done in one chapter and I don't plan to have more in the last chapters after this one (save for one other form of assault in the forming of kicking but it's not any worst than stated before hand). I just wanted to warning anyone above in cause they really wanted to skip this chapter, at least most of it, if they feel uncomfortable with the content.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

Guilver, along with his dozen army that included Jean, made it to his Lilly’s family boat that once belonged to her father. They rode on their mound animals and landed on the deck of the ship. 

Gulliver climbed down from his Snarpalback and was ready to confront this supposed stepmother. He walked forward to the closed door and knocked a few times before a shorter female Star Nomad answered. 

“Prince Gulliver?!” The girl stepped down in awe then attempted to bow, but Gulliver stopped her. He didn’t have time for this. 

“Pardon me miss but…” That’s when he had a strange vision in his head once he got a second look at the girl before him. She looked somewhat familiar but he can’t seem to place.-

_“-these are my daughters Lady Drizelle and Lady Gabriella.”_

His eyes widened at the recognition and suddenly it all started to piece together into a frightening picture that he couldn’t shake off. His eyes softened a bit at the cowering girl, but his glare returned upon hearing that voice from far behind her, asking who was at the door.

“Please, step aside.” The girl did so as he walked down the stairs into a highly decorated living quarters and meant the eyes of the middle aged Baroness herself. She looked taken aback by his presence as she tried to fix her dress.

“Your highness? My, what a surprise,” she smirked then bowed to which he glared at with his arms crossed. “To what do we owe the pleasure?” 

“I did not come for pleasantries.” Her form stood back up right as he started walking around the room, looking for where she could be. Then the Baroness stepped in front of him, much to his dismay. 

“I don’t know your reason for being here, but surely it doesn’t have to be an unpleasant one.” His bite back, his tongue trying to be polite about all of this as his eyes scanned the room. Unfortunately, it seems he may have to ask after all. 

“I don't suppose you know where she is then?” He sees her hum to herself before responding. 

“I don't know whom you're referring to, sire.” Then she makes her way towards the couch and soon one of her daughters, the one that was at the door, comes back down looking shaken up. 

“Drizelle, be a dear and go to the kitchen and bring the tea tray. We have a royal visitor.” He huffs at the woman’s neglect of reading the room she’s in. Or perhaps she’s trying to reframe from the subject at hand. He doesn’t bother to even acknowledge her as his eyes shift to a locked door off to the side. He walks over to it and tries to open it but finds it locked. 

“Oh your highness!” The Baroness dashes over and tries to pull his arm away from the door, “You don’t need to concern yourself with that door, it just leads to the basement.” 

He glares at her and pulls back his arm from her grasp. His stomach turned ugly upon seeing her sickly sweet grin trying to get him to walk away from the door. His mind is telling him that this has to be the door, but everything seems wrong. Why was it so quiet on the other side?

“Don’t listen to her!” Jean suddenly comes barreling down the stairs to the rage of the older woman. 

“Why, in all of space, are you here again?!” She turns promptly towards him, “Sire, I must apologize for such rude behavior from this whelp.” Then starts to stomp towards the white furred Star Nomad before Gulliver pulls her back and glares at her. 

“I’m only going to ask this once; give me the key to that door.” 

She looked taken aback, “Wh-Why ever for your high-”

“I want to see Lilly.” He speaks in a deep low voice that until now he didn’t know he had. He saw her fur turn lighter in color as she stepped back. 

“Lil-Lilly? I sorry your highness I don’t know of whom you’re-”

Right that’s enough. 

“Guards!!” Several of the royal guards come marching down the stairs at once to the shock of the Baroness. He points over to her and they immediately grab her and hold her in place. He walks up to her with his arms behind his back. 

“The key, now.” She stammers, appearing to nod her head, as she dives into her left pocket and pulls out an old bronze key. She thankfully hands it over without question and he puts it in the key hole and turns. 

To his shock, the room down below appears to be empty. 

“As I said, your highness,” the Baroness speaks up. “It’s just an empty room.” He simply glares back at her then walks down the creaky stairs. 

It's a terribly small space filled up with boxes and old furniture. He walks around for a moment and sees a familiar looking couch. He recalls back to when Lilly would call him using their auras and it sinks in that she called him right there in that torn up couch. He gulp's as his hand brushed across the seat. He takes in a sharp breath and pulls back, promising that (whether she accepts his proposal or not this time) that she will never again sleep on such a worn out thing. 

Then he notices a scorch mark on the floor board under him and kneels down to exam it. At first glance it appears to be black star ash, common to find on space traveling ships in general. Yet when he starts touching it, a sudden faint yellow sparkle is seen, making his heart stop for a second.

This...this is aura dust. Damaged aura dust.

One moment, he feels the room grow cold and quiet. 

…Then he feels a rage flow throw him as he runs up the stairs. 

“Arrest this woman immediately for stealing an aura!” Gasps shock the room from all sides, guards and civilians alike. The guards suddenly shove the Baroness into one of her couches and handcuffs her from behind. Jean looks shaken up while the female purple nomad looks sick as he feels. Once she is cuffed up, he has the guards turn her around to face him. 

“How dare you,” He growls in her face, “How dare you commit such treasonous acts. To steal a Star Nomad’s aura but to...to....” He didn’t want to say it, saying meant that it was real. That the love of his life was…

“She didn’t kill her!” Everyone’s head turned to the daughter of the Baroness. He released a breath he didn’t know he was holding as his heart grew warm. Could it be true?

“She was-!”

“Don’t…” He turned to glower at the soon to be ex-noble woman who’s fuming at her daughter’s defiance. The girl hesitates, looking terrified at her mother’s anger directed at her. Guillver doesn’t want her to remain silent, he needs to know where Lilly is. 

“Please,” He speaks faintly which shifts the attention of the room on him. The girl’s eyes dart to him then back at her mother before finally exhaling. 

“She...She was so-”

“DON’T-” 

“Guards” He says and the guards hold her down and stop her from saying another word. He looks back and gestures for the daughter to continue. 

“She was sold. She’s on a Voltran Slave Ship.” 

Soft gasps were heard from around the room, Gulliver stumped back a little. Oh grob no. Oh dear sweet grob nooo. He’s breath stuttered until he noticed the room and stood back up. He’s mind was set and was ready to leave. However, the daughter walked forward, not finished with what she was saying. 

“There’s a box in my mother's room that belongs to Cinder- I mean Lilly. I think you should have it.” He raises his eyebrows in surprise but orders a few guards to go with her to retrieve this box. The three go into another hallway and come back a few moments later with an old cardboard box in the guards position. Said guard hands it over to him and he opens it. He inhales as he sees Lilly’s glass slippers inside next to one another along with a few other items such as the tickets to the play they went to and an old photograph showing a much younger Lilly next to two older Star Nomads; He smiled as he deduced that these must have been her parents. He holds out one of the slippers and smiles back at the girl. 

“Thank you.” 

He starts to put the glass slipper inside the box, when he suddenly feels a kick to his leg and stumbles. He loses grip of the slipper in his hands. The room gawks at the sight of the glass slipper hitting the floor and shattering upon impact. He grips the box in his arms and steps back. He hears his guards smacking the criminal; he looks down to realize with a sickening feeling that she deliberately hit his leg. 

He turns to berate her for continued treacherous acts upon the crown when his ears catches the sound of humming. The nomads in the room look down at the shattered remains to see a mixture of yellow aura and sparkles take to the air. It starts out slow then flies up. He stares then hears rattling coming from inside Lilly’s box. He opens it up to see the remaining slipper glowing and shaking with it’s own hum. 

He takes in a sharp breath as a distant memory comes back to him…

…

_Ten years ago_

…

_“So you see young one,” his grandfather, Travis, holding him close, showing his flute Gift to a young Gulliver sitting on his knee. “Every Star Nomad, once in their lives, is granted a magical present created by our auras.”_

_“When will I get mine?” He asks in awe of the flute._

_“When you're ready of course,” He laughs and tickles the boy to the latter’s delight. “Your aura will transform any object that ties with who you are, and personalizes it using your aura’s magical energy.” Guillver looks happy then concerned._

_His grandfather notices, “What’s wrong Gully?”_

_“What if...I lose it? Or break it?” Then he sees his grandfather smile and lean in close._

_“There is something you must understand my young prince; No matter what happens to your Gift, it will always come back to find you.”_

_…_

The swirls of the yellow aura circle the room until it flies out of the living quarters. Guillver runs up the stairs and sees the sparkled mist fly up and off into space. He hears the thundering of footsteps from his guards coming up from behind. 

He turns around and faces the guards, with some of them holding down the criminal in their gasp with her struggling, and Jean standing there unsure of what to do. Gulliver orders the guards to take the ex-Baroness to the palace at Star North and have the daughter brought in for questioning. They salute him and head to chain up the prisoner while a few of them go back down to the lower ground. 

“What about you?” Jean asks. 

He smirks and holds forward the shaking box. 

“We’re going to find her.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Story is almost over now, just a handful of chapters left to go.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

_ 6 ½ Days Prior _

...

_ Lilly, after finally regaining most of her strength back, was waving goodbye to Zharlie and his crew as she walked away in an Orbit bubble into the great wide open space.  _

_ She couldn’t believe that Zharlie would work inside of a slave ship until he revealed the state of the Voltron Empire’s economic desperation. It’s still horrifying that he would do any of this; he stated that this was a last resort job, he was grateful to have stability even though it’s shameful to be a part of it. No one wants to work in a slave ship, he explained, but in desperate times such as these-it may be your only option.  _

_ She already knew of the poverty crisis that the other kingdoms had to face, but this of itself really left a sense of unease in her core. She knew Zharlie, knew him since he was a child, but to come to  _ _ this,  _ _ even unwillingly out of desperation, felt...just horrible.  _

_ Still, he wasn't a monster- he still valued their old friendship to tell her all that in remorse over what he and many others of his kingdom have done.  _

_ Zharlie, while couldn’t doing much for the other slaves himself, did give her back her freedom. He told her that it wasn’t just because of their old friendship, though that was a good reason in of itself, but because her late father helped his empire in many ways (even threw his small actions of simply having the decency to trade with other empires) that prevent a great deal of debt during their childhoods that-in turn-saved hundreds from poverty at the time.  _

_ Because of this-he paid for her freedom.  _

_ She was given some rations by the other crew members-upon realizing who her father was-and even with one giving her a small bottle of Orbit juice for the journey. She thanked them and wished Zharlie luck in finding better work someday before finally taking her leave.  _

_ Now-although having no idea where she could go- felt more determined to remain strong for whatever came next.  _

* * *

The swirls of the magical gift continued to fly ahead in shards. Gulliver is flying alongside Jean as they continue to catch after the pieces. It’s been hours by this point. 

“In retrospect,” Jean huffs from exhaustion, “we should've packed more supplies beforehand. Of course, neither of us were aware that we were going to go follow after shard pieces into the unknown cosmos for who knows how long.” Gulliver doesn’t comment--Jean has been venting to himself for several minutes now--as he continues to follow the broken up Gift to find his love. 

“We need to keep going,” he mumbles to himself. “I need to find that ship and-” 

That’s when a random swirl of blue green magic comes flying in from behind the pair, causing them to suddenly halt when a large bubble forms. The bubble’s insides swirl with magic until a figure forms inside: a blue mouse woman with a large flowing dress and hat. 

“Need some help boys?”

“Mara!” Jean suddenly shouts with a mixture of astonishment and joy. Gulliver mum to himself. So this is the Rodrenta that Lilly knew? He never heard of Rodrentas performing magic before. 

“That’s because my kind normally doesn’t,” he gasps, she just read his mind. “Let’s just say that I’m one of those special cases.” She chuckles a little. 

“Now then,” she suddenly waves a thin stick around and the bubble grows and absorbs Jean and Gulliver into it, to the continued bewilderment of the latter. “It’s going to take forever to find Lilly at the speed you're both going.” She then waves the stick, her wand, around once more and suddenly the box floats out of Gulliver’s hands. 

Before he gets the chance to protest, he watches as the box begins to change form and grow before his eyes. He watches the box grow wheels and form windows and doors around the sides as it keeps growing larger. After it grows to the size of a carriage, it stops growing but continues to form dramatically. Some rope apart and takes the raids of his Snarpalback and Jean’s Witherhoof, leaving him and Jean floating in space suddenly. Guillver is just too dumbfounded at the scene before him to care as the once cardboard shoe box has transformed into a bronze decorated carriage. He looks up at the sight of the glass slipper at the head of the new vehicle glowing brightly with some flashing. 

He’s mouth drops as he just tries to take in what just happened. 

“I hope you don’t mind me taking that box from you by the way,” the magical Rodrenta suddenly flies next to the prince with a smug look on her face, “Don't worry, once you find Lilly, it will turn back to normal.”

He then just shakes her hand, before Jean drags him into the carriage after thanking his friend, and soon they are off again, flying out of the bubble and back into wide space. 

* * *

The carriage stops at last near the entrance of a large isolated cave the size of a mountain. Gulliver is frantic at the sight. Jean holds the door for a moment, looking ready to get out himself before the prince holds him back. 

“I need-” he steady’s his breathing before looking sharply, “I need you to stay here.” 

“But-” He moves Jean back into his seat and gets out on his side. Jean looks ready to argue, but Gulliver’s stoic face causes him to clam up and remine where he is. Gulliver climbs down and shuts the door before second guessing himself. 

He walks forward a little towards the enormous eerie cave ahead. He double checks his Gift to see it’s still in the scabbard and steads his breathing. He marches forward, ready to face whatever is inside. 

* * *

His steps echos off the moist cavern walls going deeper inside, eyes darting around looking for his love-hoping she was still among the living-when he suddenly gasps at the sight of a large black scaled beast directly ahead of him. He covers his mouth and steps back to examine the large creature with it’s orange sharp horns and even sharper teeth. 

He thinks for a moment and realizes that this is a Doom Dragon. While extremely dangerous to most creatures, Star Nomads normally aren’t threaten by their fire breaths-

Gulliver's heart leaped as the creature, who thankfully was asleep, snored out a breath of fire-blue fire. 

Well, so much for it’s flames to be harmless. 

The prince of Star Nomads carefully stepped round the creature, wincing at every little squeed of his boots, before finally successfully making it to the other side. He breathes a little softer as he quietly continues walking forward.

He makes it pass several stalagmites when something grabs at his arm and he nearly shouts out in surprise before biting his tongue. He looks to his instant relief and joy to find his beloved that is very much alive. 

“What are you doing here?” She asks cupping one side of her mouth with eyes that keep zipping to the great beast back. He slowly walks over to her and then just starts hugging her close to him. 

“I’m so glad you're alright,” he says with tears in his eyes. She doesn’t move for a moment before returning the hug. Then she pushes him off and frowns tightly. 

“You shouldn’t be here.” 

“Neither should you.” 

“I know that,” she says, rolling her eyes a little. 

“Then how?-”

“I came in here a few days ago to find a place to rest for the night. You can imagine my surprise to find this to be the home of a Doom Dragon when such one flies in here that following morning and hasn’t left since.” Her stomach then starts growling as she grips it tightly. He winces and starts looking for rations in his travel bag, but she stops him. 

“We need to focus to get out of here” He nods and starts looking around from the collection of stalagmites they are hiding behind. 

“How come you haven’t tried leaving yourself? Surely with the beast asleep we can-” She points out the flaw in that reasoning that is the frost stones that rest near the dragon’s bed. He glares at the sight. Frost stones from the frost covered planets were near deadly to any fire elemental, much more to a Star Nomad. That certainly explained the Doom Dragon’s intense fire color. 

‘How did you manage to get around with out triggering one is a miracle in of itself-that or just dumb luck.’

He looks around to see a small walkway on the other side of the cavern and quickly points it out to Lilly. They both nod to each other as the tip toe towards it. While he has a million questions on his mind, he tries his hardness to not wake the dragon as he steps lightly on the rocking path towards the opening. His heart pounds inside his chest as they both reach closer to the entrance. 

Until the sound of a random falling stalactite smashes to the ground far behind them. He doesn’t turn to know that the beast is now awake. He’s breath quickens by reflects even when he struggles to keep it down. 

Yet his efforts are fruitless. 

The dragon screaming roar shakes the cavern as he and Lilly start dashing towards the entrance, dodging several dozen stalactites from falling on top of them. Then beast then jumps in front of them, blocking they’re only escape, baring its teeth in rage at the intruders. 

He’s hands shake as he grabs for his Gift and holds up his sword. The beast leaps forwards with its claws. He feels Lilly grab him from behind and pull him out of the way. 

“For someone who’s supposedly a hunter-You're pretty lousy not knowing to jump out of the way of a raging animal.” He makes a growl of his own at that blanketed statement. 

“Well for your information-” the beast runs back as he now starts swinging his sword to avoid the claws. “I was always in a group! I never-!” He swings at a rock to slice it in half, causing it to block the dragon’s path to him. “Had to just right away before!” 

“What about Uiza 11?!” She grabs a fallen sharp stalactite and swipes at the beast as it starts to come near her. “You sure had, have a mind to flee then!” She dogues an incoming claw and jumps down racing towards Gulliver. 

“Excuse me, I didn’t know about the shadow creatures' presences!” His glare faces her when suddenly the creature fires back at the two Nomads with it’s fire breath. They both run and hide behind a large boulder. “Besides, We still made it out okay thanks to your amazing flying! So thank you!” 

The beast jumps up and as they both doge with her spinning out of the way of another fire attack. She keeps jumping about avoiding the flames. 

“Well thank you for a wonderful time out! I felt terrified!” 

“So you admit to enjoying yourself!” The beast roars as it prepares for a large flame. Gulliver jumps and pushes Lilly out of the way in time as the large fire blast hits where she once stood. He pulls her up as they both try again for the exit but the beast flies over and blocks the path. They coordinately groan in frustration before running to hide behind another rock. 

Lilly yells out, “THIS WOULD BE SO MUCH EASIER IF I STILL HAD MY AURA!” 

“WELL GUESS WHAT?!” Gulliver shoats at her before rolling out of there. Lilly screams at him to get back as the beast descends to him only for him to suddenly form his own aura shield to block the beast from grabbing at him, pushing him back at the em-packed. 

“I STILL HAVE MINE! SO GO!” 

“GO?! ARE YOU NUTS?!”

“I CERTAINLY FEEL THAT AT THE MOMENT BUT JUST GO! GET OUT OF HERE!”

“I’M NOT LEAVING YOU!!”

“YOU ALREADY HAVE!” He’s struggling to keep his shield up as he feels himself began drained by the second. His eyes open at the sound of sticks at the beast’s hid and glares at Lilly who’s fighting the creature using one of the rocks. He’s about to tell her off when a blast comes from outside the cave and directly hits the beast. It cries out and falls over in pain. Gulliver stared at the creature for a moment in shock before a sudden male voice echoed out off the walls. 

“YOUR BOTH IDIOTS!” Jean shouts out with his hands holding onto a large rocket launcher. “NOW LET'S GO!” They give each other a glance before rushing out of the cave together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI guys, it's been a long day. I had a dentist appointment this morning and had to get my teeth filled. It's been five hours and a half by this point and my right check on my face still hurts. Honestly so hungry, only been able to eat applesauce and pudding. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as the next time I post- it will be the last plus epilogue.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

Once all three Star Nomads are safely far away from the cave, with all three flying off inside the makeshift magical carriage that Jean explained to be made out of Lilly’s own box. She finally found her voice and pushed her way out the door of the moving vehicle without a second thought. 

“What are you doing?!” Gulliver hops out after her, but she doesn’t care. She forms an Orbit bubble around herself and breathes in the fresh air inside it. 

“Thank you for saving me, but I must be going now.” 

The prince looks flabbergasted, moving his mouth several times without sound coming out, before rushing over to her. She allows him to join her bubble as she braces herself for...whatever he has to say. 

“I love you!” 

…

She stares wide eye at for a moment as he then continues, “I am so in love with you, that I will fight an irritated Doom Dragon for you! I’m so stupidly in love with you, that I mopped for two weeks straight wondering how I was going to confront you after you abandoned me at the ball without hearing me out! I-I’m so, so...angry at you for thinking you're not good enough!” 

He huffs from his rant, loosening his gripping fists, then starts at her softly. 

“I...I love you with all of my heart. I was ready to tell off my own parents when I realized you were missing.” She gasps and holds her mouth. He smiles a little at her shock then grabs hold her hands and holds it close to his chest. 

“I’m willing to fly across the ends of the universe, all just to find you once more.” He gets down on one knee and pulls out that familiar ring box. 

“Lilly Rosy Shimmer,” he speaks with a tender tone. “Never before meeting you, have I meant someone so brave and daring, so passionate and profound that you continue to baffle me every chance we meet. You have been living a nightmare with a cruel step family for most of your life, that belittled and humiliated you, who stole your aura from you, and also sold you to a slave ship.” Lilly watches as he opens the box to reveal the ring inside. 

“You don't have to marry me if you do not desire it, but I promise you that, no matter if you're my wife or not, you will never again be harmed nor treated so cruelly for the rest of your days. I will do everything in my power and ability to make sure of it.” 

“Yet I still have to ask: Lilly, will you-” 

She doesn’t let him finish, she pulls him up and kisses him full on the lips. The warm of her body involves her being as he pulls her tightly right back. He giggles as they pull apart. 

“Why do you never let me finish?” She laughs and is about to pull him into another kiss before both of their attention is taken aback by Jean screaming. They turn to see the carriage start to shrink and Jean rushes out of it. The mounds become free from the ropes as they start to run forward before Jean and Gulliver rush over to calm them down. Lilly’s eyes grow wide as the carriage transforms back into her box. 

She walks forward and takes hold of the box once more holds it close to her. Jean gets back on his mound as Gulliver drags his mount floating over to her. She smiles as she invites him back in the bubble along with his Snarpalback. They both laugh a bit while Jean huffs. 

“Well that was certainly something.” They laugh a little harder before Gulliver stops the points to her box. 

“Oh! I almost forgot!” He asks to take hold of the box, which she does so with a bit of confusion. He opens it and takes out one of her glass slipper. He briefly explains what happened to the other, to her hurtful shock, but then Gulliver leans down and holds the shoe out to her. 

“I have a bit of a theory as to how you can get them both back.” She looks at him then at her shoe before smiling as she takes off her torn cloth shoes. She holds out her bare foot and he slides in on. 

“It’s a perfect fit.” They both smile as she steps her foot down while he stands up. 

That’s when she suddenly feels something stir inside of her. She gasps as a pleasant sparkling mist envelopes her feet then trails up her body as her body itself begins to glow. She was flashed by a bright light. 

Once the white cleared, she gasped at the sight of her beloved  **red** fiance. She looked at her arms to see that they were yellow again with the black scar from before, while still sadly visual on her arm, was very faint. She looked at her feet to see both of her glass slippers...her Gift upon her feet in perfect condition. She was filled with delight as she hugged around Gulliver’s neck, exclaiming with joy that it was back. Her aura was back.

She was whole again. 


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Greyisles

_And so, they got married at last. Lilly became a princess that was beloved by her new family along with her kingdom. The queen, after getting a heartfelt apology from Lilly for damaging her son’s heart and military guards, did feel empathy for the poor girl’s plit. She and the king grew to care for the girl like a daughter. Her stepsisters were able to remain in the kingdom, Drizelle broke down to her in private about how sorry she was after realizing what her mother did to her. She would later marry a nobleman and have a son named Drex. Gabriella and Jean married months after Lilly and Gulliver; they would end up having twins (a timid boy and a strong head girl) whom they would name Dust and Shine._

_When she and Gulliver became queen and king respectively they- along with the help of Chancellor Jean and Gabriella-established allies with a multitude of other kingdoms and basically recreated the image of the Star Nomad empire into one that has positive values and morals in regards to poverty and foreign affairs. In short, they helped fund kingdoms to the point that they demised slaves ships such the Volton ones._

_Life simply couldn’t have been any more sweeter for the two. Until Lilly gave birth to their ginger furred, wide eyed son Wonderous._

_A boy that would eventually become known as a legend and would even someday go by the name of Wander…_

_But that is a tale for another story._

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...this is the end. Hope you all enjoyed this break from Wisp content, for my long time viewers, and overall had fun! I'll be posting more on my other story now that this one is done starting this upcoming Friday! Stay tune for that and have a wonderful day!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok everyone, if your new to my work, welcome one and all. 
> 
> Also to those who are a fan of my Wisp series, this is a nice Easter egg for you all based off some characters from the first story (Hint Helia Hint). So I hope you enjoy this as either a nice spin off or an AU if that's want your into. 
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy what is present so far and what's to come.


End file.
